Rubina
by Rose-de-Noire
Summary: Hier geht es in erster Linie um die Beziehung zwischen Vize-Kapitän John Silver und Kapitän Red, die gerade versucht einen grossen Verlust zu überwinden.  Das ganze beginnt übrigens gute drei Jahre nach der letzten Folge der Serie.
1. Chapter 1

Hier geht es in erster Linie um die (zugegebenermassen etwas komplizierte) Beziehung zwischen Vize-Kapitän Long John Silver und Kapitän Red, die gerade versucht einen grossen Verlust zu überwinden.  
(und das auf einem Piratenschiff auf Kaperfahrt...)  
Das ganze beginnt übrigens gute drei Jahre nach der letzten Folge der Serie.

**RUBINA**

**I**

Ich komme nicht dagegen an, dies alles ist einfach viel zu viel für mich.  
Am Tag, wenn die Sonne auf das Deck brennt, der Wind die Segel füllt und die Rubina vor sich hertreibt, dann komm ich gegen die Traurigkeit an.  
Doch jetzt, in der Nacht, wenn nur der fahle Mond und die Sterne leuchten...  
Ich lege den Sextant, den ich bis eben noch auszurichten versuchte – bis mir die Tränen in die Augen traten und alles verwischten – vorsichtig auf das Wasserfass und gehe hinüber zu der Ladeluke, setze mich darauf, falle nach hinten und starre mit leeren Augen hinauf in das strikt organisierte Gewirr der Wanten und Rahen. Gestatte mir still vor mich hin zu weinen.  
Hier sollte ich nicht einschlafen, es macht keinen guten Eindruck, wenn die Mannschaft mich morgen hier so vorfindet.  
Sie nehmen es mir so oder so schon übel, dass ich niemandem ausser Silver gestatte an Deck zu schlafen.  
Nun, durch die geöffneten Kanonenluken kommt da unten genug Frischluft rein.

Ich weiss nicht wie lange ich hier schon liege, aber ich muss geschlafen haben, denn was mich die Augen aufschlagen lässt ist die Tatsache, dass sich ein warmer, grosser Körper an mich schmiegt und mich ein Paar starker Arme fest umschlingt.  
„Silver..." murmele ich leise, kuschle mich dichter an ihn, in seine schutzversprechende Umarmung, tiefer in seinen Mantel den er um mich gewickelt hat und wieder fliessen die Tränen ungehindert aus meinen Augen, verlaufen sich in seinem Jabot.  
Eine grosse Hand mit vielen Schwielen vom jahrelangen hantieren mit den rauen Seilen und Tauen und der Arbeit als mein Vize, streichelt behutsam über meine Wange und ich vergrabe mein Gesicht noch tiefer in seinem Hemd.  
Er sagt kein Wort, doch das muss er auch nicht.  
Genau wie ich ihn nach dem Tod seiner Frau aufgefangen habe, ist nun er dran mich aufzufangen.  
Und seine Nähe spendet mir seit je her Trost.  
Er ist einer meiner besten Freunde.  
Er war vor allem nie mein Liebhaber. Jedenfalls nicht auf die Art und Weise wie andere.  
Wir waren richtig zusammen. Und als es vorbei war, blieb immer noch diese tiefe Freundschaft.  
Ich schniefe noch ein letztes Mal, löse mich etwas von ihm, setze mich auf, wische mir dabei fahrig mit dem Hemdsärmel über die Augen und flüstere: „Du riechst nach Haifischstew..."  
„Kalt oder warm?"  
„Kalt... und Rum."  
Er nickt noch im Liegen, rollt sich von der Luke und geht los um mir mein verpasstes Abendessen zu holen.

Ich ziehe seinen blauen Kapitänsmantel wieder fester um meine Schultern, atme den vertrauten Geruch nach Meer, Kombüse und etwas das einfach nur nach Long John Silver riecht, tief ein.  
So unglaublich beruhigend. So unendlich vertraut.  
Mein sicherer Hafen. Einer davon.  
Ebenso wie dieses Schiff ein Stück weit meine Heimat ist.  
Hier habe ich mich immer wohlgefühlt.  
Und leise summe ich vor mich hin und höre auch nicht damit auf als ich Silver wieder herankommen höre.  
Er setzt sich neben mich, reicht mir einen Becher Rum auf dem obenauf eine Schale Stew balanciert und greift die Melodie nahtlos auf, wo ich mir den ersten Löffel zwischen die Zähne schiebe und singt leise in seinem dunklen Bariton: „Rubina grosses Schiff aus rotem Holz, gleitest mächtig und stolz um jedes Riff, trägst mich durch Wellen und Wind, bist die Mutter und ich dein Kind..."  
Ich lächle, lehne mich an seine Seite und falle kurz in das Lied mit ein: „Ich bin deine Tochter, dein Sohn und du meine Heimat, seit langen Jahren schon, ich lebe an Bord und sterbe an Deck..." und zusammen schmettern wir in die Nacht hinaus: „Ich will hier nie wieder weg!"  
Wir grinsen uns an und ich befinde wie immer an dieser Stelle: „Furchtbarer Schüttelreim..."  
Und wie jedes mal zuckt Silver nur die Schultern: „Was erwartest du von Piraten, Poesie?"  
„Mindestens..." und ich esse, nach einem Schluck Rum, weiter.  
Na ja, in Anbetracht dessen, der das Liedchen geschrieben hat, könnte ich das wirklich erwarten. Allerdings war der gute „Romance" dazumal hacke dicht.

Ich muss abgedriftet sein, jedenfalls wird mir erst bewusst das ich wohl schon eine ganze Weile stumm in meine leere Stewschale gestarrt haben muss als John sie mir aus der Hand nimmt und wortlos durch den noch recht vollen Rumbecher ersetzt.  
„Danke..."  
Er nickt nur, rutscht irgendwie hinter mich und zieht mich an seine Brust.  
So schön warm; und ich kann seinen Herzschlag fühlen.  
Zusammen mit dem gleichmässigen Plätschern der Wellen und dem sanften Rauschen des Windes, ist das eine wundervoll einlullende Melodie.  
„Willst du mir nicht einfach erzählen, was dich so bedrückt, Kitten?"  
Kein Vorwurf, nur eine simple Frage; obwohl ich schon eine Woche wieder an Bord bin.  
Und Kitten... Nur er darf das. Er ganz alleine darf mich so nennen.  
„Mein Mann ist gestorben."  
Ich fühle wie er regelrecht zusammenzuckt, doch er sagt nichts, verstärkt nur seine Umarmung, legt sein Kinn auf meine Schulter und schmiegt seine stoppelige Wange gegen meine.  
Und ich fühle mich so unendlich verstanden und in guten Händen.  
Und ich bin ihm so dankbar für all die Stärke, die er mir ungefragt zuteil werden lässt.

Irgendwann, als wir da so sassen, auf der Ladeluke unseres Schiffes, muss die Erschöpfung der letzten Tage und Nächte, ihren Tribut gefordert haben, denn wo ich meine Augen wieder öffne, finde ich mich in meiner höchst eigenen Koje wieder. Sie fühlt sich zumindest nach meiner an.  
Ich seufze, reibe meine verklebten Augen und schäle mich behutsam aus Silvers Mantel.  
Irgendwann, muss mir der Kerl mal erklären, wie der es mit nur einem Bein zustande bringt, mich eine schmale Bootstreppe hinunter und in meine Koje zu tragen, ohne mich dabei aufzuwecken...  
Es ist immer noch Nacht, denn das Mondlicht malt silberne Muster an die Wand vor mir und die Rubina dümpelt immer noch vor sich hin, das verraten mir die Geräusche.  
Ich kenne mein Schiff.  
Ich blinzle verschlafen und überrascht in die Dunkelheit als irgendwo von schräg unten ein lauter Schnarcher ertönt, nur um mich dann mit einem lautlosen Lachen an einer der Ketten, an denen mein „Bett" hängt festzuhalten und über die Kante zu lehnen.  
Silver zuckt nur kurz und grummelt etwas das sich anhört wie „Klar zum Entern..." und entlockt mir dadurch ein Kichern, wo ich ihn anstupse.  
Ich stupse ihn ein wenig fester und zupfe an seinen Haaren: „Komm, du musst noch nich mal ganz aufwachen, aber der Teufel soll mich holen wenn ich meinen _alten_, _invaliden_ Vize auf dem Boden schlafen lasse..." er grunzt unwillig bei alt und invalide und rappelt sich in eine sitzende Stellung, „... also hiev deinen Hintern von den Planken und schieb ihn hier rein," ich grinse, „John."  
Er gähnt streckt sich dabei das sein Gelenke knacken, packt dann eine der Ketten und zieht sich daran hoch, derweil ich mich schon wieder der Wand zudrehe und noch kurz meine Decke unter mir vorziehe und grummle: „Schuh aus!"  
Das er sich nur wenig später dicht an mich kuschelt ist mir mehr als willkommen.  
Ich hoffe nur, er hat morgen kein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er in meiner Koje erwacht...

Ich erwache vor ihm, im Morgengrauen und es wird mir zum ersten Mal in dieser Woche klar, dass der arme Kerl mindestens so wenig, wenn nicht gar weniger, geschlafen hat wie ich. Immerhin hat er mich seit ich wieder an Bord bin die ganze Zeit „betüttelt".  
Ich denke, wenn er aufwacht, werde ich mal wieder eine Regel brechen und ihm die _ganze _Geschichte von dem Auftrag und meiner Dummheit mich mal wieder zu verlieben erzählen.  
Er hat es sich verdient.

Ich will mich aus der Koje rollen als sich sein Arm um mich legt und er ganz verschlafen raunt: „Bitte bleib noch nen bisschen Neyla..."  
Neyla... Seine verstorbene Frau.  
Alleine das er jetzt von ihr träumt, zeigt mir wie sehr ihn der eine Satz von mir gestern beschäftigt.  
Und wenn er nun mich für sie hält... Ich rolle mich wieder zurück, schmiege mich an ihn: „Schon gut, ich bleibe ja..."

„Morgen Käp'n..."  
Ich blinzle und zucke unwillkürlich etwas zurück, da ich geradewegs in zwei strahlendblaue Augen blicke. Na wenigstens hat er kein schlechtes Gewissen.  
„Morgen Vize..." wenn wir denn schon bei den offiziellen Anreden sind, „... gut geschlafen?"  
Er nickt und murmelt: „Hab von Ney geträumt, dass erste Mal seit langem wieder..."  
„Hoffentlich was schönes..."  
Er nickt, schwingt sich aus dem Bett und erklärt mir entschieden: „Heute gibts Frühstück ans Bett für dich Käp'n!"  
„Nur wenn du mit isst, Vize!" grinse ich.  
Und dann versetzt er meiner Laune einen Dämpfer: „Und danach schüttest du mir dein Herz aus, Kitten."  
Ich glaube, mein Sinneswandel ist mir deutlich anzusehen, denn er packt mich an der Schulter, drückt sachte zu: „Mir hat es doch auch geholfen..." und schon ist er zur Tür hinaus.

Frühstück und Herzausschütten. Nicht eine meiner liebsten Kombinationen.  
Allerdings macht Johns Anwesenheit dabei so einiges wett.  
Er ist wirklich ein Fels in der Brandung.  
Und wo ich meine traurige Geschichte ende, lehnt er sich zu mir herüber, legt mir den Arm um die Schultern und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange: „Immer dran denken: Du bist nich allein Käp'n. Wir überstehen jeden Sturm, zusammen!"  
Ich nicke, lasse mich nach hinten in die Decken kippen und reisse ihn zwangsläufig mit und begrabe ihn halb unter mir, da sein Arm ja immer noch um meine Schultern liegt.  
„He!" und er strampelt um sich spielerisch unter mir hervor, „Das werte ich als Angriff auf meine Integrität..."  
Ich grinse still vor mich hin: Ist es nicht einfach unglaublich, wie er mich aufmuntert? Wie gut mir dieser Mensch tut?


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Drei Monate bin ich jetzt hier; und eigentlich habe mich gut erholt. Doch manchmal fängt die Vergangenheit mich wieder ein...  
„Dreizehn Mann sitzen auf der Kist von nem toten Mann..." ich hab mich in die seitliche Takelage „geflochten" in meiner Linken eine halbleere Flasche Rum, „... Omeio in der Hand ne Flasche Rum. Den Rest der Mannschaft holt der Teufel doch das schert sie nicht! Omeio in der Hand ne Flasche Rum!"  
Ich bin mir sehrwohl der Blicke bewusst die die Mannschaft zu mir nach oben schickt, aber, zum Teufel, es schert mich nicht.  
Ich schütte den Rest des Rums in mich hinein und werfe die leere Flasche in hohem Bogen in die blauen Fluten unter mir, lasse den Kopf hängen.  
„Rrrum! Rrrum!" und krächzend landet Flint auf meiner Schulter.  
„Na Flint, alter Junge," ich kraule ihn sachte unterm Schnabel, „was verschlägt dich denn hier herauf, solltest du nicht lieber Vize-Kapitän Silver Gesellschaft leisten?"  
Der Papagei legt den Kopf schief und krächzt: „Siiilverr, Gesellschaft! Siiilverr, Gesellschaft!"  
Ich seufze und blicke nicht einmal nach unten wo ich befinde: „Wenn du schon hochkommst, Vize, Bring auch gleich ne Flasche mit!" hätt ich mir ja denken können, dass der gute Kerl mich nicht einfach hier oben rumhängen und Trübsal blasen lassen kann, ohne sich Sorgen zu machen!  
Und tatsächlich: Keine Minute später „flechtet" er sich neben mir in die Takelage und Flint flattert hinüber auf seine ausladende Schulter.  
„Na Käp'n," ein sehr besorgter Blick streift mich, „schlecht geschlafen, oder gar nich?"  
„Du hast auch nich geschlafen..." ich schenke ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln, „ich hab dich gehört. Oben an Deck..." und ich male mit dem Finger einige Kreise in die Luft, die seine endlos Rundgänge von letzter Nacht darstellen sollen.  
„Du hast also gar nich geschlafen, Kitten."  
Ich beschliesse die Besorgnis in Johns Stimme und seinen ozeanblauen Augen zu ignorieren und stattdessen nach meinem Rum zu fragen.  
„Du bekommst," er grinst mich rotzfrech an, „erst wieder welchen wenn du was gegessen hast. Hier," und er hält mir einen Apfel entgegen, „Frühstück!"  
„Aye, aye, Vize-Kapitän!" ich schnappe nach der Frucht und nuschle ein kleines Danke.  
„Einer muss doch auf dich aufpassen..."  
„Mhm, schon klar..." ich halte ihm den Apfel vor die Nase und fordere: „Abbeissen, ich weiss nämlich ganz genau, dass ich nich die Einzige ohne Frühstück, bin hier!"  
Silver verdreht die Augen und Flint auf seiner Schulter flattert, aufgeregt krächzend: „Frrühstück, Frrühstück, abbeissen, abbeissen!"  
Ich kichere: „Na, nu' da hörst du's. Abbeissen!"  
Fasziniert sehe ich ihm dabei zu.  
Weisse, erstaunlich makellose, kräftige Zähne versenken sich in dem Apfel, Silver schliesst schon während des Zubeissen seine Augen mit diesen verboten dichten Wimpern und legt beim kauen genüsslich den Kopf ein wenig nach hinten.  
Beim Klabautermann, er ist der einzige Mann den ich kenne der es zustande bringt, aus der schlichten Tätigkeit einen Apfel zu essen, einen absolut sündigen Vorfall zu machen.  
War ich nicht eben noch zu Tode deprimiert?  
Das ich den Apfel in meiner Hand unbewusst so gedreht habe, dass ich an genau derselben Stelle zubeisse wie er, bemerke ich erst als ich selbst wieder auf einem kleinen Stück rumkaue und ihm unser Frühstück schon wieder hinhalte.  
„Silver," ich starre ganz bewusst nirgends anders hin als hinunter in die See, „wie sieht's aus, hat's noch genuch Äpfel?" Durch die Blume gefragt: Wann müssen wir wieder Proviant nachladen...  
„Escondida wäre ratsam... Tortuga unausweichlich..." ebenfalls durch die Blume: Spätestens in vier Wochen.  
Ich entscheide mich: „Wir laufen Tortuga an und bleiben da ne Weile... Rum und Spass für alle. Ich übernehme die Bordwache..." und noch einen Mundvoll Apfel.  
„Wir teilen die Wache..." ein kräftiger Biss, „... genau wie diesen Apfel, Käp'n."  
Was soll ich dazu noch gross sagen, ausser: „Aye, Vize!"  
Ich bin nicht allein...  
Ich bin wieder einigermassen glücklich. Danke.  
Und mit einem Jauchzer lasse mich, sehr zu Silvers Schrecken, nach hinten in die Tiefe kippen nur um dann kopfüber in den Wanten zu baumeln.  
Aufgeschreckt durch meinen Schrei, blickt die halbe Mannschaft zu uns hoch, nur um dann ziemlich entgeisterte Gesichter zu ziehen, als Silver es mir gleich tut und Flint erschrocken auf die nächste Rah flattert, derweil John ziemlich gelassen seinem Hut hinterher blickt der sich mit dem Wind aufs Meer hinaus begibt: „Den hat ich vergessen... Ich fürchte, ich brauch 'nen neuen Hut, Käp'n..."  
Ich bin die erste von uns beiden die in lautes Gelächter ausbricht. 

Es sieht aus als würde die Abendsonne in ein Meer von Blut eintauchen und ich kann mir gerade nichts schöneres vorstellen, als hier auf der Brücke der Rubina zu stehen, das Ruder fest in den Händen und diesen Anblick vor Augen.  
Dieser Anblick, der augenblicklich noch an Kostbarkeit gewinnt, wo Silver sich auf die Reling schwingt und so noch sein Schattenriss hinzukommt. Diese klare, dunkle Silhouette, wehendes Haar, breite Schultern, Flint mit flatternden Federn obenauf.  
Silver gehört zu diesem Schiff wie die roten Segel. Er gehört mehr zu diesem Schiff als ich.  
Und genau deshalb gehört ihm die Hälfte dieses Schiffes.  
Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.  
Ich hab sie ihm damals überschrieben weil der Kaperbrief auf den Schiffseigner ausgestellt ist, nichts weiter war der Grund. Aber, es war eine der besten Entscheidungen die ich je getroffen habe.  
Und wie ich hier so stehe, unser Schiff durch die ruhigen Wellen führe und darüber nachdenke, was die Rubina und ich ohne Silver wären, wird mir einmal mehr eines klar:  
Heimat ist da, wo dein Herz zu Hause ist.  
Und ich glaube, ich bin eben nach Hause zurückgekehrt.  
Hier, mitten auf dem Meer, zwei Nächte und einen Tag vor Tortuga, beim Anblick eines karibischen Sonnenuntergangs.  
Und so übergebe ich wortlos das Ruder an Irina und setze mich neben Silver auf die Reling, lehne mich an sein Bein. 

Ich gähne, blinzle verschlafen in die Dunkelheit hinaus und stütze mein Kinn auf den Kolben meines Gewehres.  
Kann mir einer sagen, weshalb ich hier oben – ich sitze am Brückenaufgang – in dieser feuchten Tropennacht Wache schiebe, wenn wir doch vor Tortuga liegen und wahrscheinlich sowieso schon die ganze Insel weiss, dass der gefürchtete Long John Silver und der berüchtigte Kapitän Red noch an Bord sind?  
Samt dem einen kleinen Teil meiner Mannschaft, der den Ruf weg hat, nie auch nur einen Fuss an Land zu setzen, ausser es sei unumgänglich.  
Ich hab trotzdem freiwillig die Mitternachtswache übernommen... Tsk.  
Ein leises Geräusch sorgt dafür das ich kurz hochschrecke, doch schon eine Sekunde später ruht mein Kinn wieder am selben Platz wie zuvor und meine Augen richten sich auf den Aufgang der Kombüse.  
Mit einem feinen Lächeln auf den Lippen seh ich Silver dabei zu wie er langsam übers Deck zu dem obligaten Fass mit Äpfeln geht.  
Wenn einer wissen will, ob Silver an Bord ist, muss er nur gucken ob da ein Fass mit Äpfeln an Deck steht... kicher.  
Nu, dieses hier ist fast leer und so muss er sich ziemlich weit hinunterbeugen um noch an einen zu gelangen, ich war vorhin zu faul dazu...  
Er taucht wieder aus dem Fass auf, hat sich einen Apfel zwischen die Zähne geklemmt und einen weiteren in der Hand und ich kann mir nicht verkneifen ihn zu fragen ob er noch nicht genug gegessen habe.  
Der Apfel kommt schneller geflogen als mir lieb ist und ich kippe beim Fangen nach hinten auf die Planken und das Gewehr schlittert scheppernd an den Fuss der Treppe. Na danke, so ein Krach.  
Das typische Geräusch von Silvers Schritten hält kurz inne, zweifellos da wo er stehen bleibt um das flüchtige Gewehr aufzusammeln und kommt dann weiter auf mich zu.  
Ich rutsche ein Stückchen zur Seite, mache mir aber nicht die Mühe mich aufzusetzen; und tatsächlich lässt sich mein Vize und Hobby-Smutje gleich darauf neben mich fallen.  
Und wiedereinmal sind die einzigen Geräusche die an mein Ohr dringen der ferne Lärm vom Hafen, das seichte Plätschern der Wellen, unser ruhiger Atem und das leise, saftige Geräusch wenn wir unsere Äpfel kauen.  
Ich liebe diese stillen, karibischen Nächte an Bord der Rubina und an Silvers Seite. 

„Guten Morgen!"  
„Guten Morrrgen, guten Morrrgen!" wiederholt Flint.  
Ich schrecke hoch und klammere mich an mein Gewehr, wische mir kurz mit der Manschette über die Augen und starre dann nach mittschiffs von wo der Ruf herkam.  
Und ich muss gestehen, für den Anblick lohnt sich allemal aus dem schönen Traum von fetter Beute gerissen zu werden:  
John Silver in Hemd, Weste und Küchenschürze, wobei das Hemd zur Hälfte offensteht, von oben bis unten mit Mehl eingestäubt – selbst in seinem Haar scheint das Zeug zu hängen – und mit einem grossen Korb voller frischer Brötchen unterm Arm.  
Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber mir läuft augenblicklich das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Lecker!  
Und dann brüllt er auch schon: „Frühstück ist fertig! Los ihr Schnarchmützen bewegt eure faulen Knochen an Deck!"  
Ich nehme trotzdem erst einmal die Zeit und Musse mich genüsslich zu strecken und mein Haar kurz mit den Fingern durchzukämmen, ehe ich mich, dem Beispiel aller anderen an Bord-gebliebenen folgend, ebenfalls nach mittschiffs trolle um mir da von Silver ein, zwei Brötchen geben und Kaffee einschenken zu lassen.  
Als jeder seine Portion hat, setzt er sich mit einem Aufseufzen neben mich und grinst: „Die reinste Raubtierfütterung hier, Kitten..."  
Ich stimme dieser Feststellung mit einem kleinen Lachen zu und seufze dann zufrieden: „Deine Brötchen, sind einfach die besten, John." 

Es ist mittlerweile später Morgen und ich habe mich entschieden und tue das auch meinem Vize kund: „Silver, ich will ein Bad."  
Fast Augenblicklich stemmt Silver sich hoch, wir hatten beide an eine Seilrolle gelehnt vor uns hin gedöst, und macht sich auf in Richtung unserer Quartiere: „Aye Käp'n, ich geh und schmeiss die Nutten raus!"  
Irgendwer aus der Mannschaft begehrt auf: „Ich dachte Nutten an Bord seien verboten!"  
Ich will schon was passendes entgegnen, da ertönt Irinas amüsierte Stimme: „Er meint die drüben im Badehaus am Hafen, du Esel!" 

Hmmm, Silver hat Wort gehalten und ist mit rübergerudert, wobei ich ihm konsequent ein Ruder abgenommen habe. Ich meine, er ist mein Vize, nicht mein Kabinenjunge...  
Jetzt ist er gerade dabei mir ein „Bad klar zu machen" wie er es immer so schön ausdrückt. Das schliesst auch mit ein, dass er zwei käuflichen Damen den Betrag bezahlt den sie eigentlich fürs „Baden" mit einem „Gentleman" bekommen würden.  
Und ich kassiere zwei sehr abschätzige Blicke, als den Beiden klar wird, dass sie tatsächlich nicht mit diesem Goldstück – mehlbestäubten Goldstück, immer noch – von einem Mann baden dürfen und er meine Gesellschaft der ihren vorzuziehen scheint.  
Eine geht sogar so weit eine Bemerkung von wegen Sodomie zu murmeln als sie an mir vorbei schleicht.  
Ich bin von Natur aus nicht eben geduldig, also ist es ratsam mich nicht zu reizen...  
Ich packe zu, erwische ein Mieder, zerre die „Dame" zu mir runter auf Augenhöhe und knurre ihr ein kräftige Ohrfeige versetzend: „Keine dahergelaufene, billige Hafenschlampe beleidigt meinen Vize! Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte:" meine Augen bohren sich kurz in ihre, bevor ich sie grob am Kinn packe und ihren Blick auf meinen Begleiter richte, „Das da, Drecksstück, ist Kapitän Silver und ich," ich drehe ihr Kinn wieder zu mir, „ich bin Kapitän Red. Mira Red, the hellkitten!"  
Der Kleinen scheint allmählich zu dämmern wer hier vor ihr steht und sie macht sich so auch ohne Widerworte, nur mit einer hastig gestammelten Entschuldigung, davon, als ich sie wieder aus meinem Griff entlasse.  
Wo ich mich wieder zu Silver umwende, werde ich mir seines Blickes gewahr, irgendwas zwischen amüsiert und schockiert und noch ehe ich was zu meinem Verhalten sagen kann, meint er nur: „Danke, für die Errettung meiner Ehre Kitten!"  
Ich hebe verlegen die Schultern: „Bitte, sehr gern geschehen, John. Ich glaube," meine Hand reckt sich nach einer seiner Haarsträhnen, wischt sachte etwas Mehl weg, „du könntest auch ein Bad gebrauchen..." 


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Das zieht sich viel zu lange hin, wir sind seit etwas mehr als einer Woche weg von Tortuga und nun dümpeln wir in dieser lästigen Flaute, ohne auch nur ein bisschen Wind.  
„Ein wenig Wind wär schön..." Silvers dunkle Stimme erklingt neben mir und prompt fängt auch Flint an zu krächzen: „Wind! Wind! Wind!"  
„Da sprecht ihr ein wahres Wort, gelassen aus ihr zwei..." ich seufze mehr als dass ich spreche, kremple meine Hemdsärmel noch ein Stück weiter nach oben und wische mir kurz über die Stirn, „... Drei Tage. Das ist zu lange, wir werden alle unruhig. Nur gut, haben wir genug Wasser und Proviant."  
Silver neben mir nickt und murmelt dann: „'s muss dennoch 'ne Beschäftigung her..." und wie aufs Stichwort tönen Patch' und Scars laute Stimmen zu uns herüber, die sich um irgendwas banales streiten.  
Ich knurre unwillig auf und dann brülle ich so laut ich kann: „Alle Mann an Deck ihr Ratten, Planken schrubben, bis die Rubina strahlt wie eine frisch gepresste Golddublone!"  
„Schrrrubben! Schrrrubben! Rrratten! Rrratten!" mein Vize wirft seinem Vogel einen vernichtenden Blick zu und widmet sich dann wieder angelegentlich der Betrachtung des Meeres vor uns: „Die werden gleich mit den Schrubbern auf einander losgehen..."  
Ich stimme zu: „Ja, ich weiss. Aber lieber mit Besen und Eimern, denn mit Säbeln und Pistolen..." „Du bist gemein, Käp'n..." und schon rollt wieder dieses unglaubliche Lachen aus ihm heraus, in das ich mich damals verliebt habe, noch bevor ich den Mann dazu gesehen hatte.  
Ich hebe die Schultern: „Aye, ich bin ja auch nen Pirat!" 

Die ganze Schrubberei geht genau so lange gut bis Hank über Jeans Besen stolpert, der in Bloodys Eimer landet und so Tabitha nassspritzt und die wiederum ausholt um ihren Schrubber auf Bartholomews Kopf zu hauen und stattdessen Patch trifft.  
Silver neben mir schüttelt den Kopf, befindet: „Jetzt geht die Fete los..." löst sich von der Reling und stapft davon.  
„Hey," rufe ich ihm hinterher, „Vize! Wo gehst du hin?"  
„Kombüse putzen..." lautet die gebrummte Antwort.  
Ich grinse, werfe noch einen letzten Blick auf das ausbrechende Chaos und beeile mich ihm hinterher zukommen: „Ich putz den Boden..." sonst hab ich später bestimmt nen blaues Auge. 

Ich ducke mich hinter Silver unter dem Türrahmen durch und bleibe erst mal stehen um mich in unserer blitzeblank geputzten Kombüse umzusehen ehe ich mich erkundige: „Was willste denn hier putzen, John?"  
Er hebt in einer entschuldigen Geste die Schultern: „Ich hatte irgendwie einfach keine Lust mich zu prügeln, ich glaub ich werd zu alt dazu..." er zieht eine Ananas aus einem Regal, „... magst du, Kitten?"  
Ich sehe seinen Rücken vor mir, seine breiten Schultern und seine gesamte, durchtrainierte Gestalt.  
„Du bist nicht zu alt," er zuckt kaum merklich zusammen als ich meine Arme von hinten um ihn lege und mich an seinen Rücken schmiege, „du würdest jeden von denen da oben schlagen; und ja, ich möchte gerne von der Ananas..." und ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen, halte mich an ihm fest und drücke ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor ich mich an den einzigen Tisch hier unten setze.  
Und so ganz nebenbei bereue ich es gerade sehr, dass er auf Tortuga nach – und nicht mit mir gebadet hat. 

Silver hat die Ananas stumm und ohne sich nur einmal umzudrehen geschnitten; genaugenommen, hat er kein Wort mehr von sich gegeben seit ich mich hingesetzt habe. 

Jetzt sitzt er mir gegenüber, sieht mich mit diesen warmen Augen, die mich immer an den Ozean erinnern, an und kaut scheinbar hochkonzentriert, immer noch auf seinem ersten Fruchtstück herum.  
Ich, lange bereits nach dem dritten, als er plötzlich aufsteht und sich neben mich setzt.  
John, was ist los?  
Und als hätte er meine stumme Frage gehört murmelt er sehr leise, beinahe unhörbar: „Mira..."  
Ich erstarre innerlich, weil er meinen Namen benutzt, denn das bedeutet, dass was immer jetzt kommt, verdammt ernst ist, und so sehe ich erst einmal nur fragend zu ihm auf.  
Und erschrecke mich beinahe ab den grauen Sturmwolken die da in diesen ozeanblauen Augen aufziehen. Teufel, Long John Silver, willst du von Bord, oder geht die Welt unter?  
„Mira, darf ich dich küssen?" schüchtern, ernst und ziemlich hoffnungslos.  
Und was tue ich Dummkopf?  
Ja, ganz genau, ich bin derart erleichtert, dass das „alles" ist, dass sich mein Lachen selbständig macht und ich nur stammle: „Seit wann, John, fragst du mich dazu um Erlaubnis? Du bist ein Pirat, zum Teufel nochmal!"  
Silver starrt mich kurz entgeistert an, nur um mich dann mit einem bestimmten Griff an sich zu ziehen und... Ananas, leicht kratzige Bratstoppeln, Zähne die an meiner Unterlippe knabbern und eine sehr besitzergreifende Zunge...  
Ich schlinge meine Arme um seinen Nacken und lasse mich einfach fallen, geradewegs in diese überschäumende Leidenschaft.  
Ein lautes, ohrenbetäubendes Krachen über uns an Deck lässt uns auseinander fahren und nach einem kurzen, abwesenden Moment in dem wir uns nur still in die Augen sehen, stellen wir beide fest: „Das, war ne Talje*. Nachsehen!"  
Wenn ich den erwische... die Bilge** schrubben ist noch zu gut für ihn! Keiner, aber auch gar keiner nimmt meine Lady auseinander. 

Ich stehe wutschnaubend vor unserer Mannschaft und John neben mir spiesst sie förmlich mit seinen Blicken auf. Eiskalt.  
Und ich bin so wütend wo ich meine Hand ausstrecke, um auf die gelösten Taue und die auf dem Deck liegende Talje zu deuten, dass sie zittert; und meine Stimme klingt wie immer wenn ich nur noch in meiner Aufgabe als Kapitän stecke: Tief, drohend und befehlsgewohnt.  
„Ich will wissen wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Jetzt!"  
In der Ansammlung vor uns entsteht kurz Unruhe und dann treten Tabitha und Patch mit hängenden Köpfen vor.  
Ich stapfe vor ihnen auf und ab, messe sie mit abschätzenden Blicken und knurre: „Bilge, sofort, bis zum Abendessen seit ihr fertig oder ihr bekommt nichts. Abtreten."  
„Aye, Kapitän!"  
Die beiden gehorchen ohne zu maulen und ich weiss, dass sehr wahrscheinlich der ganze Rest der Mannschaft, sobald diese Talje wieder da hängt wo sie hingehört, ihnen zu Hilfe eilen wird.  
Das ist diese eine ganz bestimmte Sache, wo ich so verflucht stolz drauf bin, dass ich platzen könnte: Die Besatzung der Rubina hält zusammen wie Tod und Teufel.  
Ich deute noch einmal auf die Talje und das Tau und brülle: „Ihr habt drei Minuten!"  
„Aye!" brüllt es im Chor, derweil ich ihnen schon wieder den Rücken zu kehre und mich mit einem Lächeln an Silver wende: „Da wartet noch ne Ananas auf uns, Vize..."  
Er lächelt mich strahlend an: „Aye, Käp'n!" 

Ich hatte wohl recht mit meiner Vermutung, denn wo wir uns wieder alle an Deck versammeln um das Abendessen zu fassen – auch eine dieser untypischen Sachen, die es nur hier an Bord gibt: Kommandierende und Mannschaft essen zumeist zusammen – stinkt die Mannschaft zwar zum Himmel aber alles ist an Deck ist blitzeblank. 

Ich verschlinge mein Essen mit Genuss und Heisshunger, oben auf der Brücke an das Ruder gelehnt, Silver hat es vorgezogen unten in der Kombüse zu essen, aber ich dachte, einer von uns müsse wohl mal wieder Präsenz markieren...  
Ich will gerade wieder nach unten gehen als mich Irina, ihres Zeichens Steuermann, zurückhält um sich zu erkundigen, ob die Mannschaft sich ein paar Eimer Meerwasser über den Kopf kippen dürfe.  
Ich nicke und befinde foppend: „So wie ihr duftet, bitte ich darum! Ich bin unten in meinem Quartier, Kursberechnungen, sollte meine Anwesenheit an Deck erforderlich sein, Irina," ich klopfe ihr kurz auf die Schulter, „Gute Nacht Steuermann!" 

Mein Blick fliegt zum Fenster als das Licht die Farbe meiner Kleidung annimmt und erst da fällt mir auf wie lange ich schon über den Karten hänge.  
Nur um mir selbst die Bestätigung zu geben, ziehe ich meine Taschenuhr hervor und schlucke dann doch überrascht: Ganze drei Stunden.  
Oweia, dabei wollte ich doch unbedingt noch mit Silver reden.  
Ich weiss nicht recht wie ich mit dieser Situation nun umgehen soll, irgendwie erscheint es mir nicht ganz korrekt meinem verstorbenen Mann gegenüber.  
Doch Silver... John, macht mich glücklich. Einfach nur glücklich.  
Denn zu diesem angenehmen Gefühl des Wohlseins, ist nun auch wieder dieses ganz besondere, warme und liebevolle gekommen.  
Was muss ich auch eine Frau sein...  
Pirat und Frau, nicht immer die einfachste Kombination.  
Doch im Augenblick, verlangen beide Teile von mir, ziemlich entschieden nach Silver.  
Und das ist der Moment wo es leise an meine Kajütentür klopft und dieser weiche, warme Bariton erklingt: „Ich hab nen Kaffee für dich, Käp'n! Darf ich?"  
„Nur immer herein!" und reisse die Tür richtiggehend auf, nehme ihm das Tablett ab, wofür ich mir erst einen bösen Blick einfange, dann ein breites Lächeln und stelle es zwischen die Seekarten.  
„Gut das du kommst," ich strecke mich und gähne, „ich bin fast eingeschlafen und diese Route, dieses Handelsschiffes hier, gibt mir zu denken..." ich weiss ich plappere, aber zumindest ist es die Wahrheit...  
„Was," Teufel auch, muss er so plötzlich hinter mir stehen? „gibt dir daran zu denken? So wie..." er stockt kurz, weil ich mich nach hinten gegen ihn lehne, „... ich das sehe, sollten wir es noch erwischen. Immer vorausgesetzt, wir bekommen in den nächsten zwei Tagen Wind," und dann raunt er in mein Ohr und ich erschauere, „Kitten."  
Und wo sich seine Lippen auf meinen Hals pressen seufze ich wohlig auf, doch er lässt ebenso plötzlich von mir ab wie er hinter mir stand und setzt sich in meinen grossen Sessel.  
Und ich überlege noch was ich davon nun wieder halten soll, da legt er mir auch schon den Arm um, zieht mich auf seinen Schoss, reicht mir einen Becher Kaffee und erklärt mir: „Du brauchst jetzt eine Pause Käp'n!"  
„Aye, Vize-Kapitän!" und ich kuschle mich gemütlich an seine breite Brust, lausche seinem Herzschlag und nippe an meinem Kaffee. 

*Flaschenzug  
**Als Bilge wird der unterste Raum auf einem Schiff bezeichnet, der direkt oberhalb des Kiels liegt. In der Regel ist dort auch bei hohen Temperaturen der kühlste Ort auf dem Schiff.  
In der Bilge sammelt sich das in den Schiffsrumpf eingedrungene Wasser (beispielsweise in Holzschiffen) sowie bei moderneren Schiffen auch Kondenswasser, insbesondere von der Klimaanlage. Dieses Wasser nennt man Bilgewasser, auch Kieljauche. (und so ganz nebenbei erwähnt, stinkt es fürchterlich, ist schleimig und ganz einfach iiiebäääh) 


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Silver hat wie immer recht behalten: Dank seiner herausragenden Fähigkeiten als Navigator, seiner Erfahrung mit diesen Gewässern – nicht das meine Erfahrung kleiner wäre – und nicht zu Letzt durch die Schnelligkeit der Rubina, haben wir das Handelsschiff gestellt.  
Und jetzt liegen wir gerade längsseits und verstauen deren Ladung in unserem Laderaum.  
Unser Ruf ist uns mal wieder vorausgeeilt und der Kapitän der „Dublone" – was hab ich gelacht als Silver mir kundtat wie das Schiff heisst – liess, sobald unsere Segel am Horizont erschienen und unsere Flagge am Mast wehte beidrehen und sich widerstandslos entern.  
Manchmal ist es wirklich gut, dass wir unseren Prinzipien treu sind und unsere ausgeraubten Seemannskameraden immer am Leben lassen und so wenig Blut vergiessen als möglich.  
Immer vorausgesetzt man gibt uns freiwillig was wir wollen.  
Kommt es allerdings zum Kampf, sind wir gnadenlos.  
Wie sind schliesslich anständige Piraten.  
„... drei Ballen Seide, zwei Brokat und eine Truhe voll mit Damenkleidung aus Paris..." ich werfe einen Blick auf Silver hinunter der da laut und deutlich die Ladeliste der Dublone vorliest und Sorge dafür trägt, dass auch wirklich alles umgeladen wird, „... eine kleine Truhe Silber, vier Fässer Rum..." unsere Mannschaft bricht in spontanen Jubel aus und Silver wirft einen fragenden, strahlenden Blick zu mir hoch; ich lächle und nicke, er erklärt: „Die bleiben an Deck, bringt sie nach achtern!"  
Diesmal ist der Jubel noch lauter und es mischen sich auch einige „Hoch Kapitän Red" und „Hoch Kapitän Silver" darunter. Nun gut, wir werden feiern wenn wir einige Seemeilen zwischen uns und die Dublone gebracht haben. Unten an der Planke die die Schiffe verbindet, liest mein Vize weiter: „Ein Satz Silberbesteck, drei Fässer Wein, zwei Kochtöpfe und ein Sack Zwiebeln..."  
Kochtöpfe, Zwiebeln? Also wirklich, nur John kann auf die Idee kommen Kochtöpfe und Zwiebeln zu rauben...  
Der nächste Posten lässt mich jedoch aufhorchen: „Zehn Fässchen Schiesspulver."  
Nun, wir können 's gebrauchen, aber wozu brauchte die Dublone welches?  
Ich springe von der Brücke und lande mit einem Überschlag neben Silver und Irina, wobei ich die letztere ansehe: „Komm mit, wir gehen mal die Bewaffnung der Dublone sichten." 

Ich hatte heute Mittag recht. 

Die Dublone hatte eine Feldschlange an Bord. Nun, die ist vorübergehend unbrauchbar, so ganz ohne Lunten und Schiesspulver. Eigentlich weiss ich gar nicht, weshalb ich denen die Kanone gelassen hab...  
Die Gewehre allerdings befinden sich nun in unserer Pulverkammer, zusammen mit dem Schwarzpulver.  
Wir machen gute Fahrt und ich geniesse den frischen Wind der mir um die Ohren weht und unsere Segel füllt.  
Und Knoten für Knoten, Seemeile für Seemeile bringen wir beinahe fliegend Abstand zwischen uns und die Dublone, die wir am frühen Morgen aufgebracht haben.  
Das Ruder in meinen Händen fühlt sich gut und richtig an, ebenso richtig wie der grosse, warme, starke Mann hinter mir, dessen Hände neben den meinen das Ruder lenken.  
Wir stehen nicht anders als sonst auch, nur ein wenig dichter beieinander, und ab und an verirrt sich eine von Silvers Händen auf meine.  
Ich bemerke erst das ich vor mich hin summe als John hinter mir los singt; und bald darauf singt so ziemlich jeder an Bord „Fünfzehn Mann". 

Die Sonnenuntergänge gehören uns. Uns ganz alleine.  
Ich weiss nicht wie wir beide das seit dem Abend als ich feststellte wieder zu Hause zu sein, zustande bringen, aber es funktioniert irgendwie.  
Immer wenn die Sonne in der blutig leuchtenden See versinkt, sind wir zusammen und sehen ihr dabei zu. Mal in meiner Kajüte, gerade noch über Seekarten gebeugt; mal bei der Inspektion der Kanonen durch eine der Luken; mal auf der Treppe zur Brücke stehend, wenn unsere Wege sich zufällig kreuzen; mal im Aufgang der Kombüse; aber doch meistens so wie heute:  
John Silver hoch aufgerichtet auf der Reling stehend und ich neben ihm sitzend, an ihn gelehnt, meinen Arm um sein gesundes Bein gelegt.  
„Wunderschön..."  
Ich blicke zu ihm auf und grinse: „Ich denke, du magst keine Sonnenuntergänge mehr, weil die untergehende Sonne doch eine Betrügerin ist und uns allein im Dunkel zurücklässt?"  
John blickt mich an, zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben und streicht mir lächelnd über die Wange: „Ich mag sie wieder, denn ich bin ja nicht allein..."  
Ich fürchte ich schmelze...  
„Brrr," ich schüttle mich gespielt, „John, du hörst dich an wie Casanova..." ich nehme meinen Worten den Stachel in dem ich meinen Kopf soweit drehe, dass ich einen Kuss in die Handfläche setzen kann.  
Einen langen Augenblick tauschen wir nur einen dieser innigen Blicke, die zweifellos jedem der genauer hinsieht, zeigt wie es um uns steht und dann klettere ich von der Reling: „Gib den Rum aus, ich geh mich umziehen..." 

Ich brauche wirklich eine kurze Pause.  
Und frische Kleider. Nur weil ich ein Pirat bin, muss ich noch lange nicht riechen wie einer...  
Das Fass abgekochtes Regenwasser, dass immer in meiner Toilettenecke steht ist zwar schon halb leer...  
Ich verhindere mit knapper Mühe, dass ich über die Truhe stolpere, die gleich hinter meiner Kajütentür steht und fluche einmal herzlich auf alles was da so kreucht und fleucht bei uns an Bord, aber ganz besonders auf John.  
Ich kenn die Truhe nämlich, obwohl die erst heute früh an Bord gekommen ist.  
Also, mein lieber Vize, was soll ich mit einer Truhe voller Damenkleider aus Paris?  
Ich mache einen Bogen um die Truhe, meine Kleidung landet in einer Ecke und ich fülle meine Waschschüssel – hm, mein Fass ist wieder voll, dazu also das eine geraubte Trinkwasserfass und eine frische Seife liegt auch da. Danke!  
Und als ich meine frisch gewaschenen Haare kämme sticht mich der Hafer.  
Ich weiss, dass Silver diese Truhe nur als einen Scherz auf meine Kosten hier rein stellen liess.  
Aber wenn der Herr Vize eine Dame haben will, soll er eine haben.  
Ich stöbere also einmal gründlich darin herum und die Ausbeute ist gar nicht so übel, passt sogar wie angegossen.  
Ein weitschwingender, knöchellanger, Rock aus schwarzem Seidenbrokat, mit aufgestickten roten Rosen, der passende seidene Unterrock, eine weisse Seidenbluse mit auslaufenden, gerüschten Ärmeln und ein blutrotes Schnürmieder.  
Mein Waffengurt, mitsamt dem Säbel, locker auf der Hüfte, meine Stiefel und mein roter Kapitänshut vervollständigen das Bild. 

Ich spaziere langsam über Deck, streiche hier über die Reling, da über ein Tau und bedanke mich ausführlich bei meinem Mädchen für ihre Treue und Kraft.  
Vom Vorderdeck her klingt ein lustiges Lied und Musik.  
Ich bleibe in einiger Entfernung stehen, betrachte mir meine Mannschaft, die da so ausgelassen um ein Feuerbecken versammelt feiert und irgendwann fällt mir auf, das sich mein Blick an Silver festgesaugt hat.  
Er lehnt stehend am Mast, seinen neuen Hut ein wenig nach hinten geschoben, sein im Feuerschein wieder hellbraun erscheinendes Haar weht sachte im Wind und in der Hand einen Becher, zweifelsohne voll mit Rum.  
Ich schlucke einmal leer, trete noch ein paar Schritte näher und da dreht er den Kopf, sieht genau in meine Richtung.  
Silvers Augen werden gross, sein Blick wandert so intensiv über meinen Körper, dass ich ihn beinahe fühlen kann.  
Ich weiss mein Gesichtsausdruck schwankt zwischen einem verlegenen Grinsen und einem geschmeichelten Lächeln. Ganz besonders als John sich auch noch vom Mast abstösst, vor mich hin tritt, mir einen Becher mit Rum hinstreckt und dann laut verkündet: „Ein dreifaches Hip Hip Hurra auf den besten und schönsten Käpten den die Rubina je hatte!"  
Ich grinse verlegen, als kurzzeitig wieder Ruhe einkehrt, hebe meinen Becher und verkünde: „Und ein vielfaches Hurra auf die verrücktesten Höllenhunde die je über die Meere segelten, sauft bis ihr nicht mehr stehen könnt Freunde!"  
Wieder grölen alle wild durcheinander und nur kurze Zeit später ist das Fest wieder in vollem Gange. 

Ich stehe wieder etwas abseits, lehne an der Reling, Silver neben mir, sein Arm um meine Taille.  
„Ist das nun deine neue Uniform, Kitten?"  
„Und wenn es so wäre?" frage ich erschauernd zurück und starre angelegentlich in die goldbraune Flüssigkeit in meinem Becher.  
Plötzlich steht er vor mir, die Hand unter meinem Kinn, „zwingt" mich ihn anzusehen und raunt dunkel: „Weil mich das doch ein wenig zu sehr ablenken würde..." und er presst sich regelrecht gegen mich.  
„Pirat..." murmle ich als mir der Becher aus der Hand fällt weil ich mich an ihm festkralle und in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ertrinke.  
Wenn das die Belohnung ist, sollte ich mich wohl öfters so ausstaffieren...  
Und das ist so ziemlich der letzte klare Gedanke für diese Nacht, denn eben hat seine grosse Hand den Weg unter den Rock gefunden... 

Ein leises, zufriedenes Schnarchen, die breite warme Brust hinter mir und ein starker Arm der mich umschlingt, das sachte Schaukeln der Rubina und dieser allgegenwärtige Geruch.  
Ich liebe diese ganz spezielle Mischung aus Seeluft, Rum, Schweiss und einigen ganz anderen himmlischen Dingen, wie zum Beispiel Silver.  
Das hier ist meine Koje... Und mir ist es ein Rätsel wie wir es am Ende doch noch bis hierher geschafft haben...  
Ich ersticke ein leises Kichern, platziere stattdessen einen leichten Kuss auf Johns Arm der mir als Kissen dient und drifte zurück zu der Feier von gestern Nacht.  
Zuerst hatten wir alle zusammen getrunken und gefeiert, gesungen und gewürfelt – wobei ich meinen Blick nicht einen Moment von meinem Vize nehmen konnte – bis ich mich mit einem Apfel und einem halben Becher Rum an die Reling zurückzog und John irgendwann neben mir stand.  
Und irgendwie, sind wir dann richtiggehend übereinander hergefallen.  
Nicht das ich was dagegen hatte, immerhin hab ich nur darauf gewartet, seit dem Kuss in der Kombüse. Aber wie es nun mal auf einem Schiff so ist: Uns fehlte schlicht die Zeit.  
Mit knapper Not und jeder Menge Beherrschung haben wir es bis in den Gang vor unseren Quartieren geschafft ohne uns gleich alle Kleider von Leib zu reissen...  
Durch die Tür kamen wir auch noch, doch bis in die Koje haben wir es beim ersten Mal wirklich nicht... Na dafür, darf ich heute irgendwann sämtliche Seekarten neu ordnen; und ich weiss auch schon wer mir dabei helfen wird.  
„John Silver..." ich flüstere leise in die Dunkelheit und hinter mir ertönt ein verschlafenes: „Käp'n?" 


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Ich sitze am aller höchsten Punkt der Rubina, hoch über den Wellen direkt unter der Flagge und meine Beine baumeln ins Nichts.  
Weit unter mir gehen unsere Männer und Frauen ihrer gewohnten Arbeit nach, zuverlässig, schnell und gründlich.  
Genau wie dieses Schiff.  
Und als irgendwer da unten – ich wette meinen Hut darauf, dass es Silver war – „Drunken Sailor" anstimmt schallt es bald vielstimmig zu mir herauf.  
Ich orientiere mich kurz am Stand der Sonne und stelle fest, dass es beinahe Mittag ist.  
Das erklärt zumindest weshalb mein Magen wie ein Wolf knurrt. Na gut, das ist bestimmt auch zu einem grossen Teil der Tatsache geschuldet, dass ich heute schon im Morgengrauen erwacht bin und gleich nach hier oben geklettert bin.  
Silver wird nicht zufrieden sein. Er meint ich müsste mehr essen.  
Zu dem mag er es nicht, wenn ich vor ihm wach bin und aus der Koje klettere.  
Nicht das er das je zugeben würde, aber ich kenne ihn lange und gut genug.  
Mein Magen knurrt noch einmal nachdrücklich auf und ich fische den Apfel, den ich mir eingesteckt hatte aus meiner Tasche.  
Ich will noch nicht da runter.  
Erst muss ich noch ein bisschen denken.  
Die letzten zwei Monate waren gut und die Prise reichlich, unsere Laderäume sind voll und wir haben Kurs zurück auf Tortuga genommen.  
Meine Gedanken fokussieren sich wieder auf die Verteilung der Prise.  
Das Beste wird sein, wir löschen die Ladung und verteilen die Einnahmen. 

Ich schrecke leicht zusammen als Pip seinen Kopf über den Rand des Krähennestes streckt: „Ahoi, Kapitan Red!"  
„Ahoi Pip," grüsse ich das jüngste Mitglied unserer Besatzung freundlich, „was gibt's?"  
Er kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf und grinst dann etwas schräg: „Kapitan Silver, lässt ausrichten, dass er dich sprechen muss, dringend..."  
Ich nicke und schüttle gleich darauf den Kopf – was kann denn bitte so wichtig sein? – und hangle nach der nächsten Wante und befehle: „Pip, übernimm du!"  
„Aye Kapitan!"  
Unten auf Deck angekommen, erwische ich grad noch Patch und erkundige mich: „Hast du Silver gesehen?"  
Ein mürrisches Knurren das sich anhört wie Kombüse und er trollt sich mit der Hängematte unterm Arm davon.  
Ist es denn wirklich schon so spät?  
Ich hab doch nicht wirklich den ganzen Tag da oben verbracht mit nichts als einem Apfel?  
In der Kombüse brennt noch Licht und ich höre das klappern von Geschirr, ich schätze eines der Mädels wird grade damit beschäftigt sein aufzuräumen. 

Es ist keines der Mädels, es ist mein Vize höchstpersönlich; und er wirkt irgendwie angespannt, wie er da so die Suppenschalen durch die Gegend wirft.  
Und, er zuckt zusammen als ich an den Türrahmen klopfe.  
„John," Liebling, „was ist los," ich mache mir Sorgen, „du wolltest mich sprechen?"  
Er dreht sich noch nicht mal um, murrt: „Du musst was essen..."  
Da mag er ja recht... Er wirbelt herum, drückt mir eine Schale in die Hand – an der ich aus lauter Gewohnheit schnuppere – und knurrt: „Stew!"  
Ich blinzle ungläubig, was soll dieser Ton?  
„Silver," mein Magen macht einen unangenehmen Salto, also stelle ich die Schale zur Seite, „haben wir Streit?"  
Diesmal fährt er herum, funkelt mich düster an: „Sag du's mir, Käp'n," mein Herz krampft sich unschön zusammen, „jeden Morgen schleichst du dich davon, du kommst noch nich mal zum Essen..." wenn ich ihn jetzt nicht stoppe, redet er sich wieder in Rage. War früher schon so.  
Ich wechsle in den Kommandoton: „Vizekapitän Silver," er reagiert tatsächlich darauf und hält den Mund, „damit eines klar ist: Ich. Werde. Nicht. Auf. Tortuga. Bleiben..."  
Diesmal zwinkert er verwirrt: „Wieso solltest du," er mustert mich nachdenklich, „du gehörst auf die Rubina und nirgendwo anders hin, Mira."  
Ich seufze, trete einen Schritt näher an ihn heran: „Danke, John..." ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher, dass er das gleich anders sehen wird, „Aber lass mich ausreden."  
Er nickt und da ist wieder diese Wärme: „Nur zu, Kitten..."  
Ich lächle, stelle mich blitzschnell auf die Zehenspitzen und drücke ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase: „Also, hör zu:" er nickt, „Erstens: Wir haben keinen Streit. Ich schleiche mich auch nicht aus der Koje, du schläfst nur zu tief um den Kuss zu bemerken..."  
„Wenn du nicht raus schleichst, weshalb bist du dann immer so früh wach," da hat sich eine Spur Besorgnis in seine Stimme geschlichen, „das passt nich zu dir, Kitten."  
Wir stehen nun so dicht zusammen, dass sein Atem meine Wange streichelt und ich lächle: „Mir ist übel," Silvers Augenbrauen heben sich ungläubig ein Stück an, „pünktlich jeden Morgen um halb Fünf gehe ich die Fischchen füttern und du bist Schuld daran..." ich sehe das Verstehen in seinen ozeanblauen Augen aufleuchten und füge leise, zärtlich an: „Ganz genau," eigentlich wollt ich ihm das erst sagen, wenn wir Tortuga wieder verlassen, „du wirst Vater, John Silver."  
Er blinzelt, wiederholt leise: „Ich werde Vater..." ich nicke, „... und du wirst ganz sicher nicht in Tortuga bleiben..."  
Ehm, diesmal fehlt mir der Anschluss. Freut er sich jetzt oder nicht, und war sein letzter Satz, nun eine Frage oder Feststellung?  
„John?" Ich bin verunsichert und will einen Schritt zurücktreten, doch er packt mich an den Oberarmen und zieht mich, Nase voran an seine Brust und dann hüllt mich sein Lachen ein wie eine warme Decke; und die Worte die darauf folgen lassen mein Herz höher schlagen: „Du wirst ganz sicher nicht in Tortuga bleiben," meine grösste Sorge schmilzt schon mal dahin und die zweite nehmen mir seine nächsten Worte, „ich will meine Familie bei mir haben. Ich werde nie mehr die Menschen die ich liebe zurücklassen, nirgendwo und nie mehr, Kitten..."  
„Oh du böser, kaltherziger Pirat, oder was der Rest der Welt sonst noch so von dir hält," ich schlinge meine Arme um seinen Nacken, drücke mich fest an ihn, „ich liebe dich!" es ist das erste mal das ich das laut zu ihm sage, wenn er wach ist und es hören kann.  
Der Kuss den ich dafür bekomme, ist sanft, voller Wärme und wandelt sich erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit in einen leidenschaftlichen. 

Seit ich es ihm vor zwei Wochen gesagt habe, steh ich unter Silvers Aufsicht.  
Zu seiner schier endlosen Liste – ich frage mich wirklich ob er die irgendwo aufgeschrieben hat – von Dingen die ich tun und nicht tun dürfte, stehen unter anderem:  
Mindestens zwei ordentlich Mahlzeiten am Tag, nicht mehr in den Ausguck klettern, jeden Tag ausgiebig kuscheln, nicht zu viel rumbrüllen, weniger Kaffee und schon gar keinen Rum mehr (von dem hab ich zwar schon zuvor die Finger gelassen), viel Schlafen, mich nicht Prügeln, regelmässig Baden (das wiederum weiss ich zu schätzen, zumal John mir dabei Gesellschaft leistet) und auf gar keinen Fall ein Schiff entern.  
Pft. Und sowas schreit sich Pirat. Kapitän Long John Silver, der Schrecken der sieben Weltmeere... kicher.  
Die Mannschaft hat, nachdem ich es erst Irina erzählte und die es dann weitergab, erstmal ein rauschendes Fest gefeiert und ich bin ehrlich erstaunt, dass sich noch keiner – im Hinblick auf die zweifelsohne kommende „ruhige" Zeit auf der Rubina – gemeldet hat um abzuheuern. 

Wir stehen an der Reling – noch ein Punkt auf Kapitän Silvers Liste: Nicht mehr auf die Reling setzen – und betrachten den Sonnenaufgang, denn unser „kleiner Pirat" hat mich wiedermal pünktlich um halb Fünf geweckt.  
Ich gähne herzhaft, lasse mich noch ein wenig mehr gegen Johns Brust sinken und beinahe sofort rutscht seine Hand von meiner Hüfte auf die schüchterne, kaum sichtbare Wölbung meines Bauches.  
Da habe ich zwei Jahre gehofft, dass ich von meinem verstorbenen Mann... und es sollte einfach nicht sein.  
Und dann kommt Silver, mein geliebter Silver, und es passiert einfach so.  
„John..."

Sein Kinn liegt auf meiner Schulter und seine Stimme ist sanft und leise: „Hmm, Kitten?"  
„Ich bin so verflucht glücklich, ob das gut ist?"  
„Ganz bestimmt," ein Kuss auf meinen Halsansatz, „denn ich bin es auch." 


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

„... Ich will doch nur meine Geschäfte regeln!" noch schreie ich, „Tod und Teufel, ich bin schwanger nicht krank!" und ich schiesse Silver einen Blick zu, den jeden anderen auf den nächsten Mast jagen würde.  
Doch er blickt mich nur weiter mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an und knurrt unbeeindruckt zurück: „Du bleibst an Bord," und er beugt sich noch etwas mehr zu mir herunter, seine Stimme drohend, „dass da ist immer noch Tortuga..." und er deutet zum Hafen hinüber.  
Jeder andere würde jetzt klein beigeben, aber nicht mit mir!  
Jetzt fauche ich: „Ich will von Bord und ich gehe von Bord," meine Stimme wird zu einem Knurren, „noch bin ich der Käpten hier. Vizekapitän Silver!"  
Er richtet sich zu seiner vollen Grösse auf, seine Stimme ist eisig: „Dann meutere ich."  
„Versuch's!" mein Kinn herausfordernd vorgestreckt, mit zornfunkelndem Blick; und normalerweise, unter anderen Umständen, würden spätestens jetzt die Fäuste fliegen.  
Unsere Mannschaft hat sich in gebührendem Abstand auf dem Vorderdeck versammelt und wirft gehetzte Blicke zwischen uns hin und her, derweil wir erneut zum stummen, wütendem Anstarren übergegangen sind.  
Ich beschliesse, dass ich jetzt endgültig genug von dem Theater habe, drehe mich um und lasse den gefürchteten Silver einfach stehen, kommandiere: „Irina, Scar, lasst mein Boot zu Wasser!"  
Die beiden sind von Anfang an dabei, auf sie ist Verlass – und Silver wird es etwas beruhigen, wenn ich sie mitnehme. 

„Du hast dich mit Silver angelegt!" stellt Scar fest.  
Ich nicke und weiss nicht ob ich mir jetzt ein Gewissen machen soll.  
Eigentlich macht Silver sich ja nur Sorgen. Und es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass wir uns in den Haaren liegen.  
„Wenn eure Ehestreitigkeiten nun immer so aussehen..."  
Ich falle der breit grinsenden Irina ins Wort: „Bestimmt nicht, wir sind ja nicht verheiratet; und so bald der kleine Pirat da ist," ich lege beschützend die Hand auf meinen Bauch, „lösen wir das wieder auf die alt hergebrachte Weise!" und ich schüttle bezeichnend meine Faust.  
Meine beiden Begleiter stossen einen gemeinsamen Seufzer aus und verdrehen die Augen: „Na dann viel Spass, Käpten..." 

Es war erstaunlich leicht die beiden abzuhängen...  
Scar habe ich zu Silver zurück geschickt mit den Aufgestellten Verträgen und Irina...  
Aber langsam bezweifle ich, dass die Idee wirklich gut war.  
Silver wird mich auseinander nehmen und am Mast anketten, wenn ich wieder zurückkomme...  
Ich habe eben das erledigt was ich wollte: Holz bestellt und mir ein neues Messer erstanden.  
Nur leider ist es mittlerweile zappenduster.  
Nicht das mich das je zuvor gestört hat. Doch irgendwie hab ich heute ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl...  
Und tatsächlich: Kurz vor dem Hafen, in einer dunklen Gasse, stellt sich mir einer in den Weg.  
Meine Nackenhaare sträuben sich augenblicklich, und das Messer liegt schon in meiner Hand bevor ich auch nur zum nachdenken komme.  
Und da auf meine Instinkte eigentlich immer Verlass ist...  
Meine freie Hand landet kurz auf meinem Bauch, beschützend.  
Keiner wird dir was tun...  
Ich habe kaum genug Zeit eine ordentliche Stellung einzunehmen, die nächste Wand im Rücken, da stürmt der Matrose schon auf mich zu. Und, er ist nicht alleine.  
Ich knurre und greife an.  
Das verwirrt die Kerle erst mal, gibt mir Zeit zu denken.  
Ich komme zum Schluss, dass ich – jetzt, wo ich nicht nur für mich verantwortlich bin – erst mal rennen sollte.  
Und genau das tue ich, schnell und ohne auf das wütende Gebrüll hinter mir zu achten.  
Doch die Kerle sind zäh und ich bin nicht in Bestform...  
Einer brüllt: „Haltet den Burschen, er hat Geld!"  
Ne, hab ich keines mehr bei mir...  
Keuchend schlittere ich um die nächste Hausecke, pralle auf etwas grosses, ziemlich massives, dass mit mir zu Boden fällt und auf dem ich lande, offenbar mein Glückstag heut, denn es ist ein weiterer Matrose.  
Ich bin vor ihm auf den Beinen, erkenne das ich in der Sackgasse stehe an deren Ende das „Black Hawk" liegt und vorsichtshalber drücke ich die Messerspitze gegen den Hals des Mannes.  
Meine Messerspitze liegt genau zwei Sekunden da, da ertönt ein dunkles Knurren zu meiner Rechten und eine grosse Raubkatze schiebt sich aus den Schatten. Ein Leopard?  
„Jim? Benbow?"  
Ich nehme die tödliche Spitze von der Brust des jungen Mannes und in eben dem Moment stürmen meine Verfolger um die Ecke.  
Na gut, wenn mir denn nichts anderes übrigbleibt; aber zumindest wissen sollen diese Mistkerle mit wem sie sich hier anlegen.  
„Jungs, Mistkerle..." ich bin wieder das was ich sein sollte: ein Pirat. Und tatsächlich, diese Wortwahl hält sie kurz auf.  
„Jungs, ihr legt euch grad mit der Falschen an..." ich funkle böse, „... mein Schiff liegt da draussen vor Anker," im besten Plauderton, „... es ist das mit den roten Segeln..." noch einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück, „... die Rubina. Und glaubt mir," ein weiterer Schritt, „mein Vize wird nicht eben glücklich sein wenn ihr mich ausraubt..." und noch einen unauffälligen Schritt zurück.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich wie Jim – es muss Jim sein, der Leopard ist eindeutig, genauso wie Silver erzählt hat – sich ebenso unauffällig neben mich manövriert.  
Die Matrosen starren mich ungläubig an und einer bringt es auf den Punkt was sie denken: „Du? Du bist niemals Hellkitten..." ich nehme mir die Freiheit, derweil sie lachen, noch einen Schritt zurück zu weichen, „... Hellkitten würde nie einem Kampf aus dem Weg gehen!"  
Zu dumm nur, dass Hellkitten gerade auf sich aufpassen sollte... 

Ich ducke mich unter dem Faustschlag hindurch, ramme mein Messer bis zum Griff in ein Auge des Matrosen, ziehe es in der Selben Bewegung – begleitet von einem feuchten, widerwärtigen Geräusch – wieder heraus und nutze den Schwung um ihm einen Tritt in die Kniekehlen zu verpassen.  
Jim neben mir, der sich aus irgendeinem Grund auf meine Seite geschlagen hat, rangelt mit einem weiterem Angreifer, unterstützt von seinem Leoparden.  
Doch ich habe wirklich keine Zeit ihm dabei zuzusehen, denn da ist noch dieser Lange, der mit der Pistole im Gürtel...  
Ich sehe noch wie er den Hahn zurückzieht, werfe mich seitlich zu Boden und – meine Hand rutscht instinktiv vor meinen Bauch.  
Der Schuss knallt, doch der Schmerz bleibt aus; erstaunt sehe ich wie der Lange sich an die Brust fasst und dann vornüber kippt, wie ein gefällter Baum.  
Ich rolle mich herum, will mich gerade hoch stemmen, als sich einer der drei noch übrigen Angreifer auf mich stürzen will, doch auch der wird regelrecht aus der Luft gefegt.  
Diesmal jedoch von einem gezielten Schlag mit einer Krücke, begleitet von einem zornigen: „Pfoten weg von ihr!"  
„Silver..." ich stehe wieder auf den Beinen, mein Messer fliegt und ich erwische treffsicher die Hand die mit einer Pistole auf meinen Mann zielt.  
Der letzte noch übrige Angreifer, Jim hat seinen zu Boden geschlagen, ergreift die Flucht als sich ein knurrender Leopard auf ihn stürzt. 

Ich halte mich an Silver fest und – bin stocksauer auf mich selbst.  
Seit wann bitte macht es mir was aus jemanden umzubringen, wenn es zu meiner Verteidigung dient?  
Zu dem ist mir speielend. Im wahrsten Sinne der Wortes.  
Ich reisse mich zusammen, dränge die Übelkeit zurück, lasse Silvers Aufschläge und Handgelenke los und wische meine blutverschmierten Hände an meiner Hose sauber und gebe mir dabei alle Mühe seinem Blick auszuweichen.  
Das da noch der Mann und die Raubkatze neben uns stehen, scheinen wir beide vergessen zu haben, denn mein Vize zieht mich kurz an sich und tastet mich mit geschickten Händen nach Verletzungen ab.  
„Kitten," besorgt aber nicht mehr wütend, mich umarmend „bist du wirklich nicht verletzt?"  
Ich seufze, kämpfe noch mal gegen meinen rebellischen Magen und gewinne um Haaresbreite, versichere dann: „Nur mein Stolz, John, nur mein Stolz..." ich fasse nach seiner Hand und platziere sie auf meinem Bauch, „... und ihm geht's auch gut. Dank seinem Vater, der mich mal wieder gerettet hat..." da fällt mir ein: „Was tust du eigentlich hier, John?"  
Er weicht einen Schritt zurück, kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf und gesteht: „Dich suchen, Käp'n. Hab mir Sorgen gemacht, als du bei Sonnenuntergang nicht zurück warst."  
„Ich dachte," ich grinse, „du wolltest meutern?"  
Er seufzt theatralisch tief auf: „Geht so schlecht, wenn das Schiff einem sowieso schon zur Hälfte gehört..."  
Ich kann mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und will ihn schon am Kragen zu einem Kuss heran ziehen als uns ein Räuspern aufhält und wir beide den Kopf in die Richtung drehen aus der es erklang.  
Und erst jetzt scheint auch Silver zu realisieren wer mein Helfer ist, denn er stellt erstaunt fest: „Jim? Jim Hawkins?" 


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Ich habe den Weg zum Hafen, immer mit einem gewissen Abstand zu Silver – damit er mein Zittern nicht bemerkt, hinter mich gebracht ohne in Tränen auszubrechen, ich habe es an Bord und an Deck geschafft, ich habe es sogar fertig gebracht der Mannschaft mitzuteilen, weshalb wir jetzt einen mehr an Bord haben, ich habe eine Schale Suppe in mich reingeschüttet und ich habe den Weg bis zu meiner Kajüte hinter mich gebracht; diesmal Silver einen Schritt hinter mir.  
Er hält mir die Tür auf und ich will mich an ihm vorbei schieben, da bricht mein angeschlagener Schutzwall endgültig ein und der Schluchzer, der schon in der Gasse vor dem „Black Hawk" heraus wollte – nachdem ich einen Blick zu viel auf den Mann den ich abstach erwischte – bricht sich Bahn.  
Binnen Sekunden bin ich ein zitterndes Häufchen Elend, dass eigentlich nur noch auf einen Spruch von John wartet, ganz im Sinne von: Ich hab's dir doch gesagt...  
„Kitten," sanft, warm, seine Hand liegt an meiner Wange, „was is' los?"  
„John..." viel mehr als einen erstickten Schluchzer bekomme ich nicht raus.  
Doch es scheint zu reichen, denn er zieht mich seine Arme und an seine Brust, streicht mir vorsichtig übers Haar: „Ich bin und bleib' da..." ein sanfter Kuss auf meinen Scheitel, „Lass uns deine Hände waschen..."  
Meine Hände... Er hat recht, das getrocknete Blut juckt.  
Ich löse mich von ihm und tappe wie in Trance zu meiner Waschschüssel, fülle sie mit Wasser und greife nach der Seife; starre auf meine blutigen Hände im Kerzenschein.  
Gleich dreht sich mir der Magen wieder um... Was soll das? Stehe hier und heule...  
Silver nimmt mir die Seife weg, nachdem ich eine Weile zwecklos um Fassung gerungen habe, und beginnt dann ruhig meine Hände zu waschen.  
Ich lehne mich an ihn und schniefe: „Ich bekomme ein Kind..." nicht das das was neues wäre.  
Er nickt, ich kann es im Spiegel sehen und an meiner Wange fühlen: „Ich bin Schuld, dass du dich elend fühlst..."  
Ich schüttle den Kopf.  
„Doch," erklärt er mir mit einem schwachen Grinsen, „ich wollte dich nicht von Bord lassen. Und anstelle das ich dir folgte..."  
Ich bin der Meinung, dass meine Hände sauber genug seien, wische mir kurz mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht und wende mich dann zu ihm um: „Ich bin ganz alleine Schuld," mein Finger landet auf seinen Lippen, denn er will widersprechen, „ich hätte Irina und Scar nicht abhängen sollen; und ich hätte dich mitnehmen sollen..."  
„Das ändert nichts daran, dass du dich wegen mir elend..."  
„Vizekapitän Silver," ich lächle, schlinge meine Arme um seinen Nacken und vergrabe meine Hände in seinem Haar, ziehe ihn etwas zu mir herunter, „ich weiss, wie du mich dazu bringst mich einfach nur wundervoll zu fühlen..." ganz dicht an seinen Lippen.  
„Erzähl's mir..." dunkel geraunt.  
„Ich zeig's dir, John..." ich brauche dich, so sehr... 

Der erste Morgen seit Wochen, wo mir nicht übel ist, wo ich bis nach Sonnenaufgang geschlafen habe und wo mich – kaum bin ich wach und weiss was ich gestern angestellt habe – das schlechte Gewissen plagt. Zudem bin ich alleine in meiner, mittlerweile eher unserer, Koje.  
„Das gestern war leichtsinnig..." ich raune es leise in meine leere Kajüte, schnappe mit Johns Kissen, drücke es an mich und vergrabe meine Nase darin, „... sehr leichtsinnig. Und verdammt dumm."  
Meine Hand landet wieder auf meinem Bauch, „Aber Mami hat ihre Lektion gelernt..." 

Mein Hemd von gestern Nacht: ich werfe es zu Silvers Kapitänsjacke und seinem Hemd, meine Hose liegt auch schon da. Sobald wir wieder auf See sind, geht das Zeug über Bord.  
Die Wahl die ich heute treffe, ein schlichtes Hemd und eine noch schlichtere Jacke, setzt ein Zeichen.  
Und ich werde gleich als erstes, noch vor dem ersten Kaffee eine Rede halten.  
So kommt es, dass ich nur kurze Zeit später, vor versammelter Mannschaft und zu Irinas Überraschung – unter normalen Umständen hätte ich das zuerst mit ihr besprochen, aber eben: Andere Umstände – und Silvers grenzenlosem Erstaunen, vorübergehend mein Kommando an ihn abgebe, ihn zum Kapitän ernenne und mich zum Vize degradiere. Ich schliesse meine Rede mit den Worten: „Jetzt, hast du das Kommando hier, Kapitan Silver. Dein Schiff!"  
Er schüttelt den Kopf: „Unser Schiff, Kitten."  
Ich nicke: „Unser Schiff." 

„... Ich habe Irina und Scar damit beauftragt die Ladung zu löschen."  
Ich nicke, puste in meinen Kaffee und lächle Silver an derweil draussen der Laderaum geleert wird.  
Er setzt sich zu mir an den Tisch, sieht mich interessiert an und erkundigt sich: „Fühlst du dich eigentlich besser als letzte Nacht, Kitten?"  
Mein Lächeln wird eine Spur breiter: „Viel besser," ich zögere nur kurz, „Liebling..." ganz besonders jetzt, nachdem ich ihm das Kommando übergeben hab.  
Johns wunderschöne Augen werden um eine Spur dunkler, er beugt sich zu mir herüber, küsst mich und ausgerechnet jetzt klopft jemand an den Türrahmen.  
Mit einem bösen Blick wenden wir uns beide der Tür zu, nur um einen verunsicherten Jim Hawkins zu erblicken.  
„Ja," ich lächle, schon wieder, „möchtest du Kaffee?"  
Der junge Mann nickt und strahlt: „Gerne, kann ich mit euch reden?"  
Wir nicken und Silver steht auf, stellt einen Becher und die Kaffeekanne auf den Tisch, rutscht dann neben mich auf die Bank und deutet auf den nun freien Stuhl: „Setz' dich Jim. Wo hast du Benbow gelassen?" 

Ich bin erstaunt, dass Jim Hawkins tatsächlich mit uns segeln will.  
Nun, er braucht eine Passage von Tortuga weg und er respektiert Silver als Freund und Mensch.  
Was den Piraten angeht, sah es da schon etwas anders aus, damals...  
Dazu kommt noch, dass er überhaupt kein Geld hat. Nun ja, kein nennenswertes.  
Er erzählt uns auch, wie es kommt, dass es ihn hierher verschlagen hat:  
Sein Schiff wurde versenkt und er und Benbow wurden später von einem Handelsschiff aufgefischt und hier von Bord gelassen weil es in die falsche Richtung segelte.  
„Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag..." beide Männer blicken mich überrascht an. Liegt wohl daran, dass ich bis jetzt nur mit geschlossenen Augen, an Silvers Schulter gelehnt, zuhörte.  
Ich räuspere mich kurz: „Nun, wir treffen uns nächsten Monat mit Richards," wenn ich daran schon nur denke, der wird Augen machen, wenn er meinen Bauch sieht, „der segelt dann weiter nach Bristol. Wäre das nicht eine akzeptable Lösung, Kapitan Silver?"  
Der blickt mich mit erstaunten Augen an: „Kapitan... Das ist ungewohnt, wenn es von dir kommt, Käp'n!"  
Ich lächle nur und hebe die Schultern: „Was ist mit dem Vorschlag?"  
Jim platzt dazwischen: „Wer ist Richards?"  
Silver wirft ihm einen Blick zu und erklärt: „Captain Richards, von der königlichen Marine. Er führt eines der nicht registrierten Versorgungsschiffe und ist seit Jahren mit Mira befreundet."  
„Er ist bei der Marine und ist mit einem Piraten..."  
Ich unterbreche: „Wir haben einen britischen Kaperbrief. Das macht uns zu Freibeutern."  
Jim starrt uns eine Weile an und nickt dann: „Ich wäre wirklich sehr froh wenn sie mich mitnehmen würden," jetzt geht sein Blick zwischen Silver und mir hin und her, „Käptens!"  
Hm, das gefällt mir, Käptens. 

Ich bin erstaunt, dass Jim sich so leicht in die Mannschaft einfügte.  
Seit wir Tortuga vor zwei Tagen verlassen haben, macht er sich doch sehr nützlich und hat sich tatsächlich auch schon mit Irina und Scar angefreundet.  
Gut, er ist mir zur Seite gestanden und das hat sich herumgesprochen. Für die beiden ist das genug auch einen von der Marine zu mögen.  
Und wir kommen jetzt abends immer in den Genuss von Geschichten rund um die Suche nach Flints Schatz.  
Wobei ich öfters mal grinsen muss, wo Jim ab und an nachfragt weshalb Silver dies und das getan habe und dessen Antworten den jungen Mann, zusehends verwirren.  
Long John Silver mag einen gewissen Ruf haben und er kann auch eiskalt sein. Aber, wenn er einem respektiert und liebt...  
Ich lange nach oben, nach seinem Revers – John sitzt hinter mir auf dem Fass an das ich mich lehne – ziehe ihn zu mir herunter und verstricke ihn in einen zuckersüssen Kuss, der leicht nach Rum schmeckt.  
Jims Augen werden ob soviel Zurschaustellung gross, doch er sagt nichts und erhebt sich nur genauso leise wie alle anderen die um uns herum sassen um uns alleine zu lassen.  
Silver rutscht von dem Fass, hinter mich, hält mich fest umschlungen und küsst sich geniesserisch langsam über meinen Nacken.  
„Kapitan," mir gefällt es ihn so zu nennen, „lass uns nach unten gehn..." 


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

„Hievt auf, hievt auf, auch im grössten Sturm, setzt die Segel an den höchsten Mast, auch wenn er birst und bricht..."  
„Wir fürchten weder Tod noch Teufel, yo ho, yo ho..."  
„Denn wir reiten den Sturm und fangen den Wind, fliegen übers Meer..."  
„... trotzen den Fluten und zähmen die Wellen..."  
„Wir fürchten weder Tod noch Teufel, yo ho, yo ho..."  
„Denn wir sind frei und wir sind wild, lassen uns nicht fangen..."  
„Denn fängt man uns, dann wird gehangen..."  
„Wir fürchten weder Tod noch Teufel, yo ho, yo ho..."  
Ich sitze auf der Treppe die hoch zur Brücke führt und lausche dem letzten „Yo Ho" hinterher, geniesse die frische Luft, den Regen auf meinem Gesicht – einer der letzten Ausläufer des Unwetters – und den Apfel.  
Gerade jetzt ist mein Leben ziemlich vollkommen.  
Das liegt wohl auch daran, dass ich mich für die letzten sechzehn Stunden freiwillig unter Deck in der Kombüse eingesperrt habe.  
Ich glaube, dass war das erste Mal seit meinem achten Lebensjahr, dass ich mich während eines Sturmes konstant unter Deck „verkrochen" habe.  
Wenigstens gab mir das Kochen, eine sinnvolle Aufgabe.  
Ganz besonders dann, wenn einer nach dem anderen herein stapfte, sich kurz trocken schüttelte und dann schnell, mit dankbarem Blick seine Suppe verschlang, nur um gleich wieder an Deck zu verschwinden. Diese Blicke, waren die selben die sie mir sonst zuwerfen, wenn ich im Sturm das  
Ruder zusammen mit Silver übernehme und uns herausbringe. 

Silver... Er sieht so müde aus.  
Nass und Müde.  
Sein langes Haar klebt ihm am Kopf, sein Hut ist nirgendwo mehr zu sehen und seine Jacke trieft ebenso wie der ganze Rest von ihm.  
Und ich bin ziemlich erleichtert, als er das Ruder an Irina übergibt um sich zu mir zu setzen.  
Er war der Einzige, der nicht einmal nach unten kam um was warmes zu essen oder trinken...  
„Möchtest du eine Suppe, Kapitan John?"  
In seinen Blick schleicht sich Verwirrung: „Sei nicht so brav..." er grinst, „Das ist mir unheimlich..."  
So, so, ich soll nicht brav sein? Kann er haben!  
Ich rutsche schnell zwei Stufen nach oben, beuge mich zu ihm hinunter und erobere ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Regenwasser, Salz von der Gischt, das leichte Kratzen von Bartstoppeln und eine sehr heisse Zunge die sich mit meiner anlegt, starke Hände die mich packen und auf seinen Schoss zerren – rittlings; und ein sehr präsentes Körperteil seinerseits, das sich gegen meinen Bauch drückt.  
Ich schlage vor, wir bleiben erst mal ganz genau so sitzen.  
Luftholen, in ozeanblauen Augen versinken, erneut in einem Kuss ertrinken – und ich fange ein leises Stöhnen mit meinem Mund auf, bevor irgendwer es zu hören bekommt, löse mich kurz von Silvers Lippen und raune in sein Ohr: „Streich die Segel, John..."  
Er zwinkert verblüfft, überrascht und lacht dann befreit auf: „Hab ich gesagt, du seist brav, Kitten?"  
„Niemals!" 

Ich schmiege mich an Johns Seite, küsse mich über die Narben und seufze abwesend: „Warum nur immer links?"  
Er verschluckt sich beinahe an seinem Grog weil ich der Frage mit einem sanften Kratzen, der Innenseite seines Schenkels folgend, untermale.  
„Ich meine," meine Hand rutscht nach unten, streichelt zärtlich über seinen Beinstumpf, „das und..." wieder nach oben, bis zu der Schusswunde, diejenige die viel zu nah an seinem Herz liegt, „... die hier..."von hier weg mache ich mit meinen Lippen weiter, hinauf zu seiner Schulter, „...diese und..." einen kleinen Abstecher zu der Narbe die so gut versteckt in seinen Haaren liegt, „...diese."  
Johns Grog werd ich wohl später aufwischen...  
Ob das an unserem „kleinen Piraten" liegt, dass ich meine Finger jetzt gar nicht mehr von Silver lassen kann?  
Und was ist eigentlich mit... seltsamer Zeitpunkt.  
„John," klingt irgendwie immer noch atemlos, „was hältst du von James, nach meinem Vater?"  
Er blinzelt zu mir hoch und gleich darauf fühle ich sein lautloses Lachen.  
„Was..." ich bin verwirrt, „... Liebling?" und ich mustere ihn verwirrt, nur um dabei irgendwie wieder in den amüsiert blitzenden Tiefen seiner Augen zu ertrinken.  
„Du bist," er grinst, „mit Verlaub, unmöglich..."  
Ich lächle verlegen.  
„... wie kannst du hiernach," seine Hüfte vollführt eine Bewegung, die mir einen leisen Seufzer entlockt, „nur an deinen Vater denken?"  
„Tschuldige..." und meine Wangen brennen verdächtig, „... ich hab nicht an Vater gedacht sondern an unseren Sohn!" und ich erwidere seine Bewegung. Mhmmm...  
„James..." raunt er leise.  
„James Silver..." flüstere ich atemlos.  
Silvers Augenbrauen wölben sich verwundert: „Silver?"  
„Wenn du uns haben willst..." was ich schwer hoffe, weil, sonst schmeiss ich dich über Bord und spring hinterher.  
Er grinst, rollt uns herum und erklärt: „Richards, ist bestimmt so nett uns zu trauen..."  
Ich lächle, ziehe ihn an einer Haarsträhne zu mir heran: „Wenn nicht, bedrohen wir ihn mit unseren Kanonen..." und ich küsse ihn sanft. 

Ein weiteres süsses Intermezzo liegt hinter uns und ich bin zugegeben müde, doch Silvers Stimme hält mich noch einmal davon ab weg zu dämmern: „Wie soll unser kleiner Pirat heissen, sollte es ein Mädchen werden, Kitten?"  
Blöde Frage: „James natürlich."  
Darf ich jetzt schlafen?  
Am besten ganz dicht an diese breite Brust gekuschelt, diesem ruhigen Herzschlag lauschend. 

„...aber James ist kein Name für ein Mädchen!" Irina kichert und schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Nu," ich zucke die Schultern, „dann wird es einer werden. Du kannst James ja immer noch Jamie rufen!"  
Unser Steuermann grinst und murmelt: „Du bist unmöglich..." hab ich das in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht schon mal gehört? „...und Silver gleich mit!"  
Ich grinse unverschämt zurück und befinde: „Das ist der Grund weshalb ich ihn so liebe!" und ich rolle mich auf die Seite – wir liegen beide ziemlich nutzlos auf dem Achterdeck im Sonnenschein und lassen es uns gut gehn – füge leise hinzu: „Und deshalb wird Richards uns trauen..."  
Irina die bis eben noch auf dem Rücken lag, fährt herum, starrt mich an, will was sagen und schüttelt dann, noch breiter grinsend als zuvor, den Kopf: „Dann darf man wohl gratulieren..."  
„Wenn's sein muss..." ich seufze, „... aber behalt's noch für dich. Eine Feier überlebe ich heute nicht..." viel zu müde, „... Silver und ich haben schon gefeiert..."  
Irina starrt mich einen Moment an, errötet und murmelt: „Dinge die ich nie wissen wollte und dennoch erfahren musste..." 


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Richards' „Sea Dove" geht gerade längsseits und wird gesichert, da brüllt Pip aus dem Krähennest: „Segel auf drei Uhr!"  
Wir alle blicken in die genannte Richtung und Silver zückt sein Fernrohr, nur um es nach einer kurzen Weile an mich weiterzugeben.  
Ich starre hindurch und grinse dann Irina an: „Unser kleiner Bruder hat seiner Braut offenbar neue Kleider gekauft!"  
Irina zückt nun ebenfalls ihr Fernrohr und nickt dann anerkennend: „Stehen ihr gut diese edlen Fetzen..."  
Silver neben mir gibt ein unmutiges Geräusch von sich und nickt dann dem neben ihm stehenden Richards zu: „Die „Devils Bride" hat neue Segel, Barnaby scheint nen gutes Jahr gehabt zu haben!"  
Captain Joseph Richards kratzt sich am Kopf und befindet: „Was macht denn mein Neffe so weit ausserhalb seiner angestammten Gewässer?" dann brüllt er zu seinem Schiff hinüber das sie die Kanonenluken zulassen können. 

Ich lasse Irina den Vortritt, sehe dabei zu wie sie von unserem „kleinen" Bruder erst in die Seite geboxt, dann hochgehoben und herumgewirbelt wird.  
Barnaby ist wohl derjenige in unserer Familie, der am meisten nach Vater kommt.  
Er sieht ihm jedes mal ähnlicher wenn ich ihn zu Gesicht bekomme.  
Er kommt, seinen Bart zurecht streichend, auf mich zu, mustert mich von oben nach und stellt dann abschätzend fest: „Du isst zu viel, du bist dick, Mira."  
Meine Hand legt sich augenblicklich beschützend auf meinen Bauch und ich kontere: „Ich ess ja auch für zwei, Barney..." jeder andere wär jetzt tot.  
Barnabys Blick wird funkelt kurz auf, dann nickt er nur kalt: „Gibt's nen Vater dazu?"  
Ich hasse ihn manchmal wirklich. Ich bin doch nicht...  
Silvers Arm legt sich meine Taille und er knurrt ungnädig: „Es gibt sogar den Mann dazu, Schwager!"  
Ja, wir haben die zwei Stunden genutzt die die Devils Bride brauchte um heranzukommen.  
Barneys Gesicht macht einige seltsame Sachen, pendelt sich dann jedoch auf einem Grinsen ein und er mustert Silver mit dem selben Blick wie mich zuvor: „Dann gehörst du jetzt also zur Familie Silver. Wolltest du das nicht schon immer?" Und er schiesst noch eine Spitze hinterher: „Jetzt ist sie nicht mehr so leicht, wenn sie auf deinem Schoss si..."  
Barnabys letztes Wort geht in einem erstaunlich lauten Knirschen unter.  
Ich glaub ich hab ihm die Nase gebrochen. Ich hoffe nicht, aber ich glaube.  
„Halt den Mund Bruder" das Bruder spucke ich ihm förmlich vor die Füsse, „und scher dich zurück auf deine Schaluppe, bis du weisst was sich gehört."  
Silver starrt mich düster an und ich weiss was er gerne sagen will, aber er hütet sich mich hier und jetzt zurechtzuweisen.  
Hier vor Barnaby, der sich die Nase hält und mich zornig anfunkelt.  
Irina stellt sich plötzlich zwischen unseren Bruder und mich: „Lass sie in Ruhe, Brüderchen, du weisst, dass die beiden zusammengehören. Nur weil du dein Schiff nicht heiraten kannst, musst du nicht alle Welt hassen die..."  
Barnaby fuchtelt abwehrend mit der freien Hand, nimmt die andere von seiner blutenden Nase: „'on gut. War ja nur ein 'erz..." und er tut etwas was er seit fünf geschlagenen Jahren nicht mehr getan hat: Er salutiert vor mir, verbeugt sich bis hinunter auf die rötlichen Planken der Rubina und erklärt mit lauter Stimme: „Es ist mir eine Ehre und geliebte Pflicht meinem Familienoberhaupt zu Diensten zu sein," der Blick seiner eisgrauen Augen ist ernst, „Lady Silver!"  
Ich starre meinen kleinen Bruder an, da bin ich grad mal etwas mehr als eine Stunde verheiratet und schon schlag ich meinem Bruder die Nase platt und er erneuert den Familieneid auf meinen neuen Namen. So was.  
Irina dreht sich plötzlich um, nickt, verbeugt sich und wiederholt Barneys Worte, nur endet sie mit: „Lady und Lord Silver!"  
Ich vergass, dass mein Mann diesen Titel auch bekommt, erklärt zumindest Barnabys dummes Verhalten. Vater hat mir den Titel zusammen mit seinem Schatz und der Flagge übergeben, bevor...  
Ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel wie Richards ansetzen will und stoppe ihn mit einem ernsten Blick: „Nicht, Richards!"  
Er rettet sich in einen flapsigen Salut: „Aye, Käpten Red!" 

Mittlerweile ist es tiefe Nacht, doch auf John und meinem Schiff wird immer noch gefeiert.  
Zumindest auf dem Vorderdeck.  
Ich habe mich nach hier hinten verzogen, sitze auf einem Fass und lehne mich an die Reling als der Schatten auf mich zukommt.  
Ich hebe meinen Blick und murmele: „Ist deine Nase gebrochen, Barney?"  
„Und wenn schon..." er scheint zu grinsen, „... Ich war frech, du bist das gewählte Familienoberhaupt, du hast mich nur auf meinen Platz geschickt. Was hättest du auch sonst tun sollen?"  
Ich bin beruhigt. Er nimmt es mir nicht übel. Tat er noch nie, will dennoch wissen: „Hab ich deine Nase..?"  
„Nein," diesmal klingt er richtiggehend fröhlich, „haste nich... Nu, biste glücklich Hellkitten?"  
„Ja und nein..." ich seufze tief auf, aber wenn einer mich dahingehend versteht, dann Barnaby, „... Ich meine, ich war nie glücklicher als jetzt und hier mit Silver an meiner Seite. Aber, ich bin kaum ein Jahr wieder an Bord und du weisst was diese Lady mir bedeutet..."  
Brüderchen nickt: „Du wirst auf Escondida bleiben, nich wahr?"  
Ich nicke nur, streiche sachte über die Reling und zugleich über meinen Bauch: „Aber, ich weiss, dass er mir das Wert ist." Ob ich nun das Kind meine oder John, ich weiss es nicht. 

Der heutige Tag begann mit einer Überraschung:  
Jim Hawkins stellte den Antrag an Bord bleiben zu dürfen.  
Nun, an mir soll es nicht scheitern. Er hat sich gut eingelebt, doch er war noch nie mit uns auf Kaperfahrt und von unserem Mast weht immer noch die rote Flagge.  
Ich stehe einen halben Schritt hinter Silver und höre andächtig zu, wo er einmal mehr unsere Bordregeln verkündet.  
„... wehrt euch und ihr seid tot. Gebt ihr uns was wir wollen, so bleibt ihr am Leben..." und so weiter und so fort.  
Die Worte ziehen ohne Bedeutung an mir vorbei, nur Silvers ruhige, weiche Stimme sickert in meine Ohren und ich komme erst wieder so richtig zu mir als er beschliesst: „Also, lasst uns abstimmen, ob der Junge bleiben darf. Die Mannschaft zu erst!"  
„He ich bin kein Junge!" der Einwurf von Jims Seite wird mit einem grossen Grinsen vorgebracht und entlockt nicht nur der Mannschaft ein Lachen.  
„Na gut," befinde ich, „dann stimmen wir eben ab, ob der Leichtmatrose bleiben kann..." wieder heiteres Lachen; und angeführt von Irina und Scar heben sich beinahe Dreiviertel der Hände ohne jedwedes Zögern und ich strecke ebenfalls.  
Ganz im Gegenteil zu Silver, der aber laut genug für jedermann grunzt: „Hat sich was mit meiner Objektivität..."  
Ich grinse, klopfe erst meinem Mann auf die Schulter und gleich danach Jim: „Na dann, lass uns mal sehen ob du brauchbar bist!" 

Richards segelte also heute früh ohne Jim Hawkins an Bord davon, Barnaby dicht auf und ich will gar nicht wissen was die beiden nun wieder vor haben.  
Manchmal scheint Onkel Joseph schlicht zu vergessen, dass er eigentlich der Marine untersteht...  
Hoffen wir nur, dass er keine anderen Dummheiten macht als zur Familie zu gehören!  
Silver liess Kurs auf Escondida setzen und jetzt machen wir gute Fahrt voraus.  
Ich rechne – anhand der Sterne – mir grob aus wann wir denn nun auf unsere, Stützpunkt ankommen und komme auf ungefähr drei Wochen.  
Gut, noch drei Wochen um mein Schiff, Silver und das Meer zu geniessen.  
Aber meine Entscheidung steht fest: Mein Kind kommt mir nicht auf dem Meer auf die Welt und wird bestimmt nicht seine paar ersten Lebensjahre an Bord verbringen.  
Zudem wird es nichts ausmachen, wenn ich da mal ein bisschen Verwaltungsarbeit übernehme, wir haben einen grossen Familienbetrieb. 


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Ich werfe einen Teil der Kleider achtlos in meine fest verschraubte Schiffstruhe die an Bord bleiben wird und räume danach weiter meine Habseligkeiten in die Truhe aus Paris, die John damals erbeutete.  
Ich wusste nicht, dass es so viel Arbeit macht ein fast ganzes Leben zu verpacken.  
Es ist genau andersherum als früher: Damals nahm ich nur genug mit, um ein, zwei Jahre auf dem Trockenen zu überstehen; diesmal bleibt nur an Bord was ich wirklich brauche, wenn ich mich mal über ein, zwei Monate hier aufhalten sollte.  
Es zerreisst mir das Herz...  
Aber, der kleine Tritt gegen meinen daraufhin rebellierenden Magen, beweist mir das es das wert ist.  
„Jamie..." ginge auch als irischer Mädchenname, „Mama wird auf dich aufpassen..." und dein Vater wird auf unser Schiff, deine Heimat, aufpassen.  
Ich weiss das mein Silver versuchen wird erst mal auf Escondida zu bleiben, wiedermal ein sesshaftes Leben beginnen; und nach spätestens einem Jahr wird seine Unruhe unerträglich sein und ich werde ihn nicht davon abhalten, diesem Drängen, dieser unstillbaren Sehnsucht, die jeder Seemann verspürt nachzugeben.  
Ich brauche meinen besten Kapitän hier draussen.  
An Bord der Rubina und auf der Jagd nach Rum und Gold.  
Unser Lebensunterhalt. 

„Noch zwei Wochen..." Silver legt sein Kinn auf meiner Schulter ab, blickt gen Sonnenuntergang, eine seiner grossen Hände liegt warm auf meinem mittlerweile kugelrunden Bauch, „... bis wir Escondida erreichen."  
Ich lehne mich nach hinten an seine Brust und schmiege meine Wange gegen seine: „Und geschätzte drei bis Jamie kommt..."  
Silver nickt sachte und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange: „Ich liebe dich."  
Mein Herz macht einen kleinen Salto und unser Kind boxt so heftig gegen meine Bauchdecke und seine Hand, dass Silver grinst: „Junge, tu deiner Mama nich weh..." 

Langsam fühle ich mich wie ein Wal... Und ich watschle. Zumindest hat mein liebster Kapitan das gestern Nacht befunden als wir in unserer Kajüte waren und die Kursberechnungen auf den neusten Stand brachten.  
Na ja, dass er dabei sein liebevollstes Lächeln spazieren trug und mir dicht gefolgt von einem besonders süssen Kuss, „Ich liebe dich mein Entchen" ins Ohr raunte, ersparte ihm ein Donnerwetter.  
„Waaal da bläst er!" Pips Stimme lässt mich nach oben zum Krähennest blicken und an Irina gewandt knurren: „Ob der je kapiert, dass er nicht mehr auf einem Walfänger ist?"  
Wie zur Bekräftigung erklingt Silvers volltönende Stimme von achtern: „Pip! Du sollst Schiffe, Land und Riffe ausrufen, keine Wale!"  
„Wale! Wale!" Flint der auf meiner Schulter sitzt, flattert empört mit den Flügeln und über die Hälfte der Mannschaft lacht lauthals los als Pip noch mal nach unten blickt und brüllt: „'Tschuldigung, Kapitan!"  
Ich grinse und denke für mich, dass es mir ja egal sein kann so lange Pip nich mich ausruft...  
Mein Blick ruht nun auf den grossen Tieren, Buckelwale, eine ganze Schule, und sie sind binnen Minuten rund um die Rubina.  
„Schöne Tiere..."  
Ich nicke, winke spielerisch einem Wal zu der mir mit seiner Fluke das Wasser zum schäumen und unser Schiff zum schaukeln bringt. 

„Wie bist du zum Piraten geworden?"  
Jim Hawkins Stimme reisst mich aus meiner Konzentration und ich schiebe die Seekarte vor mir ein wenig zur Seite: „Hmm?"  
Er hebt die Schultern: „Wenn ich fragen darf..."  
Ich nicke und deute auf die Seekarte vor mir: „Genau hier," mein Finger tippt auf ein kleines Kreuz mitten im karibischen Meer, unweit von Escondida*, „... hat der grosse, gefürchtete Hai der Karibik, das Schiff auf dem ich und meine leiblichen Eltern unterwegs waren aufgebracht..."  
Jims Augen weiten sich erstaunt: „Und du hast überlebt?"  
Ich grinse: „Nun, ich hab ihn gebissen und er hat offensichtlich einen Narren an mir gefressen..." ich lache leise und füge an: „Er hat mich am Kragen gepackt und hochgehoben wie ein kleines Kätzchen, mich gemustert und dann geknurrt:"  
Jim und ich zucken zusammen als Silvers Stimme in seiner besten Imitation meines Vaters knurrt: „Du gefällst mir Kitten, dich behalt ich!"  
Ich nicke: „Nun, er behielt mich und übergab mich Irinas Mutter die an Bord lebte..." ich lache, „aber brav war anders."  
Wieder wirft Silver ein: „Sie war der geborene Pirat. Ihr erstes Schiff die „Wild Horse" hat sie sich mit fünfzehn geklaut und mich hat sie ein Dreivierteljahr danach das erste mal angeheuert..."  
„Ja," nicke ich, „fünf Minuten nachdem ich mein Herz an ihn verloren habe..."  
Jim starrt uns beide entgeistert an: „Du hattest mit fünfzehn dein eigenes Schiff?"  
Ich nicke: „Und den besten Vize den man haben kann noch dazu!"  
Silver hebt die Schultern: „Irina wollte ja nie..." er legt mir kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, „... ich bin mal eben unten."  
Ich nicke: „Aye Kapitan!" und ich lächle als Flint sich auf meiner Schulter niederlässt. 

Kaum ist Silver weg wendet sich Jim wieder an mich: „Und du hattest keine Angst?"  
Ich zögere, denke wirklich nach und erkläre dann: „Jeder hat vor irgendwas angst, aber bei mir war es nie Vater. Um der Ehrlichkeit genüge zu tun: Ich hatte vor ihm weniger Angst, als vor meinem leiblichen Vater..."  
So, und jetzt ist es an mir ein paar Fragen zu stellen: „Bist," ich mustere den Mann vor mir ernst, „du dir im klaren, Hawkins, dass du auch töten musst, wenn du hier an Bord bist?"  
Ich wünschte manchmal, es wäre nicht so; aber wir sind nun mal kein Frachtschiff 

Die Nacht ist warm und lau, alle Fenster die sich öffnen lassen sind weit aufgerissen und ich lausche andächtig auf das leise Plätschern der Wellen, schmiege mich dichter an John.  
„Kannst du nicht schlafen, Kitten?"  
Einmal äusserst umständlich umdrehen, einen Kuss auf seine Nase setzen und endlich gestehe ich ihm ein, was er schon lange weiss: „Ich werde auf Escondida bleiben John."  
„Ich weiss, Mira..." er lächelt, das kann ich im Mondlicht erkennen, „Ich werde auch bleiben."  
Ich schüttle den Kopf: „Du wirst eine Weile bleiben..." mein Finger landet auf seinen Lippen, „Pscht, du wirst so lange bleiben bis die Rubina generalüberholt ist und dann wirst du in See stechen. Der Ozean ist deine Heimat..." ich lächle, „... und immer wenn du nach Hause kommst, wartet deine Familie auf dich."  
Einen Augenblick tut er rein gar nichts...  
Weiche, warme Lippen und ein sanfter Kuss, einige geraunte Worte und ich schwebe wieder irgendwo zwischen den Wolken. 

„Land in Sicht!" Pips Stimme schallt zu uns herunter und ich zücke mein Fernrohr.  
Tatsächlich!  
Und zeitgleich mit Pip rufe ich: „Escondida voraus!" und ich mache das ich auf die Brücke und ans Ruder. Dies wird das letzte Mal für lange Zeit sein, dass ich hier stehe und mein Schiff durch die Wellen führe, hinein in den natürlichen Hafen unserer „Familien-Insel".  
Elli wird Augen machen, wenn sie mich nach so langer Zeit wieder sieht, aber sie wird zweifellos froh sein, das wieder jemand in dem grossen Herrenhaus meines Vaters wohnt.  
Und ich glaube, sie wird sehr froh über die jetzige Wahl meines Gatten sein... 

Ich sitze an dem grossen Schreibtisch meines Vaters, prüfe die Bücher und höre Ellis Sermon, dass ich mich schonen und im Bett liegen sollte nur mit halben Ohr zu.  
Doch als Silver, der die Reparaturen und Ausbesserungen an der Rubina überwacht, kommt und mich regelrecht ins Herrenschlafzimmer bugsiert, bin ich dennoch froh.  
Ich will einfach jede einzelnen Augenblick mit ihm geniessen... 

*Escondida bedeutet: Die Heimliche und ist Miras Familienstüzpunkt. Eine kleine, geheime Insel.  
Und ja, bei Corto Maltese, gibt es eine Insel mit dem selben Namen, wobei es sich mit grösster Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht um die selben handelt. 


	11. Epilog

**EPILOG**

Der Sand unter meinen Füssen ist weiss und weich weich, das Wasser, türkis und klar, verwandelt sich weiter draussen in dunkles, tiefes Blau, der Wind ist sanft und warm, und die Sonne überzieht das alles mit einem unwirklichen Schimmer.  
„James!" ich rufe ihn und mein Vierjähriger hebt den Kopf, zückt sein Fernglas und richtet es auf mich aus und ruft zurück: „Mama! John..."  
Ich lache als John Junior auf meinem Arm zu strampeln beginnt und mir erklärt: „Runter will, Jamie!" also wirklich, der Kleine weiss schon ganz gut was er will; und dann tappst er auch schon auf seinen grossen Bruder zu und verlangt: „Will Fernglas..."  
Jamie legt nur den Kopf schräg und wartet ab bis sein kleiner Bruder ein quengelndes „Bitte?" anhängt.  
Und dann bin ich bei meinen Kindern, lasse mich in den Sand fallen und ziehe die beiden zu mir heran: „Na James," der wache Blick seiner ozeanblauen Augen – Silvers Augen – richtet sich auf mich, „hast du was erspäht?" Dabei ziehe ich einen Apfel aus meiner Hosentasche und das Messer von meinem Gürtel.  
„Nein, Mama!" Jamie schüttelt den Kopf, das sein hellbraunes Haar mit dem Goldstich nur so fliegt, „Wann kommt Daddy wieder?"  
Ich würde jetzt gerne aufseufzen, doch anstelle dessen rechne ich schnell durch wo die Rubina sich gerade rumtreibt, wann sie auslief und erkläre dann: „In drei Wochen Jamie-Schatz..."  
„Schiff!"  
Ich lächle Johnny an, wuschle ihm durch seine rotblonden Locken: „Ja, mein Süsser, dass ist Onkel Barnabys Devils Bride!"  
Er nickt so ernst es ein Zweijähriger eben vermag, zeigt auf die Apfelspalten in meinem Schoss: „Daddy!"  
Meine Augenbraue rutscht hoch und ich verkneife mir gewaltsam ein Lachen.  
Ob ich mir Sorgen machen sollte, wenn Johnny beim Anblick eines Apfels nach seinem Daddy verlangt?  
„Ja," gestehe ich, „genau so macht es Daddy auch immer für euch..." und ich bin mir sicher, dass wo auch immer Silver gerade ist, es hat da auch jede Menge Äpfel. 

Langsam bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen vom vielen Rechnen und die Feder wiegt immer schwerer...  
Ich klappe das grosse Buch mit dem rotschimmernden Ledereinband zu, streiche sanft über die eingepresste Flagge: Ein Totenschädel, zwei gekreuzte Säbel, Vaters Flagge.  
Ich klappe es wieder auf, eine der vorderen Seiten; und mein Finger gleitet zielstrebig über die präzise Auflistung:  
James Murdock: Hand, dreihundert Achterstücke  
Billy Jones: rechtes Auge, zweihundertdreissig Achterstücke  
John Silver: Linkes Bein, sechshundert Achterstücke  
und alles in der akkuraten Handschrift meines Vaters, jeder Posten mit einem grossen, verschnörkelten JamesF abgezeichnet.  
„Silver! Silver!" krächzt da Flint plötzlich von meiner Schulter.  
Ich streiche ihm sachte durch die Brustfedern und seufze: „Der kommt erst in drei Wochen, alter Junge..."  
Der Papagei, der das letzte Mal als Silver sich verabschiedete, einfach auf meiner Schulter sitzen blieb, wiederholt nur noch einmal entschieden und laut: „Silver!"  
„Nun, wenn du meinst, Flint..." 

Brr... ich mag die Regenzeit nicht.  
Es ist kalt, nass und das Geräusch des Regens viel zu laut.  
Und dieses grosse Bett ist viel zu kalt für mich alleine...  
Ich rolle mich ganz unter allen Decken zusammen, wundere mich vage, wieso ich denn nun friere, denn auf See friere ich nie.  
Am Ende, nach einer weiteren, schlaflosen Viertelstunde, strecke ich doch noch meine Hand aus dem Bett und ziehe den Kapitänsmantel den ich meinem Mann „gestohlen" habe, zu mir unter die Decken und kuschle mich hinein...  
Warm, dick und er riecht immer noch nach Silver.  
Und so drifte ich doch noch ins Traumland. 

Ich schrecke hoch weil...  
Ja, weswegen denn?  
Hier auf der ganzen Insel gibt es nicht einen der es wagen...  
Ich stehe unter der Verbindungstür die vom Schlafzimmer in das meiner Kinder führt und zwinkere ungläubig, brauche einen Augenblick um zu merken, dass ich nicht träume und da tatsächlich mein Mann steht und unseren Kindern beim Schlafen zusieht.  
Er steht einfach nur da, sieht sie sich an, streicht Jamie eine vorwitzige Strähne aus dem Gesicht und fährt dann sanft einmal mit den Fingern über Johnnys Wange und als er sich umdreht, strahlt er mich in der letzten Glut des Kaminfeuers mit einem Lächeln an, raunt leise: „Hallo Kitten..."  
Der eine Teil meines Kosenamen geht in dem sanften, sehnsüchtigen Kuss unter mit dem ich ihn begrüsse.  
Er ist pitschnass, schmeckt nach Salz und es ist mitten in der Nacht und: „John," ich bin so glücklich, dass du schon da bist, „solltest du nicht erst in drei Wochen da sein?"  
Ebenso leise wie ich zuvor, haucht er in mein Ohr: „Winddrachen..."  
Ich lache lautlos, nenne ihn einen Verrückten und ziehe ihn hinüber in unser Schlafzimmer. 

„Kapitan Long John Silver," ich male verschlafen unsichtbare Muster auf seiner Brust, „du bist entweder verrückt," hm, mir ist so schön warm, „oder unglaublich gut..."  
Er schweigt nur, grinst mich im Schein des neu entfachten Feuers an und schiebt behutsam eine Strähne meines Haars hinter mein Ohr.  
„... setzt einfach die Drachen und segelst bei Nacht und Regen hier hinein..."  
Diesmal schnurrt er die Antwort regelrecht: „Ich wollte nur schnell nach Hause zu meiner Familie..."  
„Ich liebe dich, John... 

**ENDE**


End file.
